Immiscible
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: The Higurashi clan and the Inu clan have been able to keep the peace between the Humans and Demons for the past 50yrs, Each clan keeping their kind on their side of the line..BUT when the clan leaders fall to a common Enemy, Can the families come together for the cause OR will they let their differences Destroy them ALL?
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I Sadly Do Not Own anything Inuyasha, It belongs only to Rumiko Takahashi. BUT Inuyasha was the very first Anime show I ever saw and it COMPLETELY opened up my heart and mind to the Anime and Fanfiction World, So to Rumiko-san..ARIGATO! (Bows)

-Immiscible-

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

_**Inutaisho..good to see you, **_Mr. Higurashi said in a low tone and a half smile, he was obliged with a stern bow of the head as he and his associate motioned there guards to the door with a quick gesture of the hand and took there seats. _**You look as well as an old worn down human could look, **_The golden eyed demon smirked sipping slowly from his glass of sake _**As do you**_ Higurashi laughed, patting the demon lord on the shoulder. The two really couldn't call eachother friend..One being human the Other a Demon Lord But they were indeed two men with a common purpose, which was to keep the peace between there kinds..So there businesses and families could flourish and they could live in peace as they have since the treaty made between the demon lord and his father, over 50yrs ago. They would meet at the same little Bar in the same little town a couple times a year to discuss business or any issues that may have come along, But this time when Inutaisho made the call to meet, It was unplanned and Urgent. _**So tell me Inu, **_Higurashi motioned the bartender to pour him another cup of sake.._**what brings us here out of schedule, **_The demon lord took a deep breath and turned his body on the bar stool so he could look Higurashi in the eye through his platinum rimmed glasses, _**there has been a break in command in my syndicate, one of my long time comrades and second in charge I've discovered doesn't necessarily agree with our way of life and has expressed he is done with feeling below the humans..like lapdogs. **_Higurashi felt his heart sink in his gut jus thinking about the way things use to be..the constant battles..crimes..murders..he remembers as a child hiding under his own bed hearing the shots and screams at night, His family and the Inu despite there differences were able to make peace and both have prospered, He did not want a war but he would defend his family and the humans at all costs. _**And do you agree with him inu? **_ Inutaisho turned back around in his seat his eyes averting to the back wall of the bar..It was dimly lit but Higurashi could see a hint of worry on the Demon Lords face, _**how could i? after hundreds of years of war and turmoil, Im not really a fan of your kind just as your really not a fan of mine but our way works for both sides, my concern is that with or without me Naraku will strike and he has a couple youkai that feel the same way he does that are willing to stand behind him…So we fight! **_Higurashi interrupted, angrily slamming his hand down on the bar breaths becoming heavy _**I have slayer clans one call away, if war is what this Naraku want ill give it to him!...NO. **_Inu said in his low calm tone.._**We do not want a full fledge war..it would be the past all over again and then the last 50yrs of peace would be for nothing. **_Higurashi bowed his head in agreement, Inu was right.._**do not fret Higurashi I told you so that you were simply aware of the issue but the issue is not yours..**_The demon lord stood..his four guards in unison coming to his side as did Higurashis, Inu grinned placing a reassuring hand on his business partners shoulder, _**I will take care of it. **_

The two bowed deeply to eachother as they made there ways to the exit, two tinted black cars parked by the curb, Each clan leader slid into there backseats….

-On the roof of the bar-

_**They don't suspect a thing, **_Renkotsu laughed holding a slim black remote in his hand, his finger twitched awaiting his team leaders order, Bankotsu smiled _**foolish Inutaisho to think that this peace treaty would last, we are superior non the less we deserve our power and we will once again take our place while the weak grovel and beg at our feet..if he is not with us then he is against us and he deserves to die with the rest of the pathetic humans…Hai **_Renkotsu spoke in agreement to his leader, eagerly watching there targets unknowingly fall into there trap under the moonlit sky. _**And the explosives will kill them both? **_Bankotsu asked knowing that Inu after all was a demon and wouldn't succumb as easily as the human.._**Hai..**_Renkotsu smiled _**I made a special concoction for Inutaisho, him to will perish under my powerful flame. Well then, get on with it. **_Renkotsu obliged his order and with a sadistic laugh he pressed for detonation.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The earth shook beneath there feet as they watched the scene infront of them, The explosive blew with such force that the vehicles were airborne for a moment before they came back down to the street engulfed in flame..Glass shot out from the bar and business fronts surrounding them..decorating the ground with mirrors of blood and debri, Bankotsu grinned in amusement and took out a cell phone, happy to let his demon leader know that the job was done…_**Naraku **_He spoke, his eyes lit up from the flame, the heat of it glazing his skin.._**It is done. **_The youkai on the other end of the call laughed quietly, satisfied at the news.._**Excellent..**_he spoke in a devilish tone, _**then it has begun, the beginning of the end.**_

End Note: Phew! 1st chapter down and I have to say im excited! My first ever Fanfic story and with all my ideas and good writing if I say so myself its goona be a GREAT ONE! It is my first soo please be gentle with your criticism but all is accepted. I hope you ENJOY and your ready to take this wild ride with me! Arigato for reading and ill see you soon!


	2. A short lived Dream

Disclaimer: I DO Not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters they belong alone to the GREAT Rumiko Takahashi

SideNote: To all my readers this is an Inuyasha fan fic BUT inuyasha is NOT included in this story. SORRY. He is however mentioned but not a character, this is a SesshxKag FanFic. But trust me it will be an excellent One!

Im trying to get my spacing together here so it won't seem so bunched together..FORGIVE ME, My first Chapter is kinda bunched BUT still a good read it will Improve though..Other than that im looking forward to your reviews and suggestions and I hope u enjoy the chapter. Arigato (BOWS) *anything that is in _**BOLD **_is character speech (for those who might be confused lol)*

-Immiscible-

Chapter two: A short lived Dream

She smiled to herself at the scene infront of her..whirling her finger slowly around the rim of her ice tea glass. She was at peace with the life she created here, a full time Art student at the university of Yale in New Haven, a little part time job at the bakery down the street from her cozy apartment she shared with her friend Yuka..YES. life was good, a far cry from the life in Japan she wanted so desperately to clear from her mind. She sighed taking a sip of her tea, listening and watching the busy world outside her favorite eatery, Of course she missed her family..Her strong wise father..Her charming yet sometimes clueless mother..Her creative pain in the neck little brother..and even her spoiled envious older sister, But the protected, closed in Life the clan had to offer was NOT the life she wanted.

_**Kagome! **_She heard her name sung.. jolting her from her current thoughts, _**Yuka, Ayuma **_she smiled as her friends made their way to the corner table she had selected for brunch. _**Ugh! **_Yuka growned.._**sorry were a little late, traffic was madness! **_Kagome motioned the waitress over to take their orders, _**that's why I love my bike **_she added. Yuka and Ayuma were her friends from school, the only girls to welcome her with open arms when she came to the states for college. She trusted them and could talk to them about anything, especially Yuka who she lived with. Yuka knew a little about her family and having money but nothing about the clan and its number one obligation..and kagome felt it was best to keep it that way. _**Sooooo..kagome-san how is your art class going?..Ay-san it could be better, **_Kagome replied _**what do u mean kag? **_Yuka chimed in _**you love to draw… Oh no it's not the drawing part it's the being told what to draw part, I love to be creative and express myself the way I feel in the moment but Mrs. Jay wants us to draw bowls of fruit and crap! **_She laughed _**I liked to think im more of an advanced artist than that! **_Ayuma clapped as she seen the waitress bringing their order to the table, _**mmmmm hmmm **_she sniffed letting the aroma of fresh cinnamon rolls and fresh squeezed lemonade fill her senses, _**your right kagome **_Ayuma replied through bites of her cinnamon treat, _**you are a real good artist and shouldn't have to waste time with fruit…ABSOLUTELY, **_Yuka agreed _**I bet if you talk to your dad about it he could have you take your exam now and get skipped to advanced art..I know he has major pull you know, with all the businesses he owns.. **_Kagome's mind wandered back to her earlier thoughts but she dismissed them with a slight shake of her head, _**Maybe..But ive suffered through 2yrs of bossy professors and plenty fruit drawing already, **_kagome joked.._**whats two more? **_Yuka gave her friend a half smile as they went back to enjoying their meal in mostly quiet. Yuka knew the subject of kagome's family was touchy but she was more than curious at the fact of the relationship, she knew kagome came from a wealthy backround but her friend accepted no money when it was sent to her from Tokyo and only talked to her brother and father on the phone a couple times a month if that, she wanted her friend to open up a little more about her family BUT she knew she wouldn't. (_**RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING!) **_kagome's phone rang loudly in her purse..she rummaged through it quickly trying to find it through tangles of miscellaneous items BUT by the time she reached it, it was silent. She glided her finger across her lock screen and it read missed call: Dad. _**Who is it kag? **_Ayuma asked _** a secret crush? **_Ayuma and Yuka laughed jokingly knowing that kagome was to into school and work to ever have time for things like dating…_**ha ha ha..you know im way to busy for any guys! **_Kagome slipped her phone back into her purse, I'll call him later she thought, Changing the subject to the latest fashions and movies, she enjoyed the rest of her time with her two best friends.

-Later that Day-

_**(BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEP!) **_Kagome rolled across her bed and slammed her hand down onto her alarm to silence it, she looked at the time 7:30pm…_**UGH..**_She groaned, She had to clean and close the bakery at 9p and she had to study for her Art literature Exam in the morning. The apartment was silent meaning Yuka and Ayuma were still out and about..After brunch the girls wanted to hit the mall and maybe a movie but kagome had an afternnon class and had to get some sleep for work so they went on without her. She plopped her head back down on her bed, her long Raven tresses cascading over her pillows, She picked her up cell phone resting next to her , a missed text from yuka..She opened it with a smile. Picture mail of her friends trying on crazy outfits at the mall, she laughed and pouted wishing she was there, she replied to Yuka with a lol and where are you guys? Txt …Then suddenly her phone rang in her hand, it read DAD, _**CRAP! **_She cursed herself she forgot to call him back earlier..she sat up and answered..

Kagome: _**Hello? Dad?**_

_**No kagome it's me, Grandpa**_

Kagome: _**Grandpa?**_

Why is he answering dads cell and what is he doing there? She asked herself, Grandpop and dad weren't really close since Grandmom Higurashi passed away, they grew distant and she hadn't seen her Grandpop since she was about 12yrs old, a lump grew in her throat, something wasn't right..

Grandpa: _**miko I was trying to reach you earlier..I have some bad news..**_

Her heart leapt up into her throat..Oh god she hoped everyone was ok she hadn't been home in over 2yrs and dad never talked about business issues or stuff like that over the phone, but she just talked to him about 3wks ago and he said everything was fine..what could it be?

Kagome_**: Is mom ok..Sota?, Kikyo? Where's dad shouldn't he be talking to me about this?**_

She began to panic, her breaths coming short and fast

Grandpop: _**Kagome your mother and siblings are fine but dad…**_

Kagome: _**where is he!**_

She screamed the room around her felt like it began to shrink, tears threatening to spill from her sky blue orbs

Grandpop: _**Im sorry kagome, dad was killed**_

She dropped the phone as her knees buckled underneath her.._**NOOOOOO! **_she cried out, tears falling from her eyes..hand clutching her chest over her heart, she felt it breaking.

Grandpop: _**Kagome! Can you hear me..Kagome, We need you to come home. Kagome?!**_

She balled up into a heap on her bedroom floor, letting her tears flow free as regret, sadness, and anger consumed her mind. That's it she thought hearing Grandpop's words replay in her mind over again.._**(Dad was killed..we need you to come home) **_Her piece of mind, her little paradise she built away from the clan life, was over.. A Dream Short Lived.

End Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed Reading as much as I did writing I wanted to give you a feel of kagome's life away from home in the states(the good ol united states of course) but no need to get to much into it due to the fact its over now BUT thought it was important to get her feelings on the clan life and not wanting to be apart of it, soo Hope you enjoyed..im looking forward to your review! See you soon.


	3. Water and Oil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha (sadly)

Notes: Hello my Fellow Fanfic Lovers..time for my third chapter and im pretty excited I got a Review and plenty views and I just posted my story 2days ago so For me IM MORE than Happy! So ARIGATO for reading and Reviewing and im looking forward to many more..(BOWS)

-Immiscible-

Chapter Three: Water and Oil

Tears streamed down Yuka's face as she embraced her Best friend, _**I Don't want you to go kag, **_The morning was dreary, the air heavy and damp as rain threatened to spill from the grey sky above. The taxi waited patiently at the curb to take kagome to the airport. Saying goodbye to her Best friend was the hardest thing to do. Yuka pulled away from there embrace wiping the tears from kagome's cheek, giving her a reassuring smile, Her mind slipped back to lastnight when she found her friend balled up on her bedroom floor, inconsolable from her fathers passing…

(_flashback)_

_Kagome: __**He is gone**_

_She cried hugging her knees as Yuka rubbed her back for comfort_

_Kagome: __**I should have been there but I was selfish, running away from my family, it was my job as a Higurashi to be there!**_

Yuka: **you cannot blame yourself kagome, you had to branch out on your own and live your own life..find yourself..your father would never blame you for wanting to be happy..**

Yuka's words comforted kagome slightly, she was right.. dad wasn't happy that she was leaving at 18 two yrs ago but he let her go with these words.._**If leaving is the best thing for you daughter then of course I want whats best for you. **_His words played in her mind, she knew he let her go for her, and now she had to take care of her family for him and get to the bottom of what happened, if it was the last thing she did.

Kagome: _**I have to go..**_

She said to her friend, wiping the tears away from her blue pools

Kagome:_** I have to go home.**_

Kagome turned to look at her dear friend waving goodbye as the cab pulled off toward her destination, she waved back with a half smile trying to keep her composure, until Yuka faded off in the distance..right along with the Dream Life she came to Love.

-Tokyo-

Kagome yawned wiping her eyes as the sun beamed through the plane window..she must have slept longer than she thought But her body was still tired, she had to get use to the time difference again. _**(flight 145 will be landing in at Tokyo Haneda airport in about 15mins everyone please remain seated)**_

She took a deep breath as the announcement was made over the loud speaker, she was back after two years..her stomach was in knots. She hoped seeing her family again would go as smooth as it could go. Her and sota got along great..talked on the phone once or twice a month about college and his music But Kikyo and mother where a different story. She loved them both Dearly of course but mother was a Pleaser always aiming to please so busy doing everything dad needed her to do and the tasks she did for the clan, so much so that kagome was truly raised by her mothers much older sister Kaede. She really didn't get to know her as well as she wanted, they were distant more like friends than mother and daughter. Kikyo was brash, selfish, and needy and dad spoiled her, she always got what she wanted but still kagome felt she envied her for being brighter and her own person, so they never truly got along. But there differences, were the last thing on her mind. They had to be put to the side, finding out what happened to dad was the number one priority. The flight arrived at Haneda airport at 11am, Right on time. She wanted to call yuka and let her know the 14hr flight was over But it was about 10pm in the states so she wouldn't disturb her sleep. She stepped into the packed airport eyeing the crowd, until she saw a sign with her name and a familiar face. _**Kagome! **_Kaede smiled tears in the corner of her eyes, she ran up embracing her niece..her short stature only reaching up to kagome's stomach. _**Seesh my child, you've grown! **_Kaede reached up and pinched kagome's cheek.._**No auntie kae..im the same size you've just gotten shorter! **_Both women laughed in unison and began to make their way through the busy crowd. _**Your father would've been so happy to see you **_Kaede frowned wiping a tear from her eye..kagome reached down and grabbed her hand, _**I know..but im here now and im very happy to see you. **_Kaede smiled, _**well now shall we? **_The old woman pushed the front double doors open, to reveal a long black limousine waiting for them, 6 guards dressed in black and armed to the teeth were waiting for their arrival as well. Kagome remembered growing up they were indeed guarded everywhere they went just as a precaution but never this many and never this heavily armed.._**why soo many? **_She asked sliding into the back seat with kaede as the guard took her luggage and closed the door behind them.. slipping into their own black vehicle behind the limo, _**Grandpa says it's just incase..**_Kaede assured her with a little grin. There was something kaede was not telling her, she felt it.

Kagome eyed the familiar scenery as they drove through her families district, Toshima City. The streets were crowded..full of students and working people, the skyscrapers so high, it seemed they blocked out the sun, They drove by Somei Yoshino Sakura and the cherry blossom trees where in full bloom, there petals blowing in the spring breeze, It was the same bustling beautiful place she remembered. _** Home sweet home **_Kaede remarked as they pulled up to the Higurashi Manor, it was a Breathtaking white stone Estate with Endless gardens of Azalea flowers outfront and the Royal purple Toshima flag Blowing in the wind in all its glory. They stepped out of the limo only to be greeted by more body guards, armed and acknowledging kagome with a slight bow of the head, _**Come my child..**_Kaede softly placed her hand on her nieces back motioning her through the front door, _**you are home. **_Kagome's flip flops click clacked as they walked across the white marble floor to the stairs heading up to her bedroom. The house was a simple cream color with white marble floors complimenting the huge columns that made it seem like a roman palace, the vast windows where from the floor to the ceiling, decorated in Rich sapphire curtains..Dads favorite color and her eye color as well. She pushed her huge bedroom doors open and smiled, _**I had it cleaned and dusted kagome, **_Kaede spoke proudly swinging open her balcony doors to let in the cool breeze, smelling of the sweet Azalea Flower. _**Everything is as I remember **_Kagome sighed glancing around then plopping down on her feather stuffed mattress, she picked up her favorite childhood teddy bear off her silk covered pillows, and snuggled it in her lap. _**Hai..so why do you look so sad miko? **_Kaede sat beside her resting her hand on her lap, _**just so many memories that's all..hai **_kaede remarked making her way across the room to her walk in closet, she had something that might cheer her up. _**For you my dear. **_Kagome looked up and her eyes widened..it was a Black and sapphire silk kimono, a long slit up the side decorated with small sapphire lilies, _**its beautiful **_Kagome said standing, taking it in her hands, _**a welcome home gift from mother and me..**_Speaking of mother kagome thought _**where is everyone? **_Kaede took the kimono from kagome hanging it back in the closet _**well mother is running some errands for the business, kikyo is out and about, and Sota is at Metropolitan Art Space, practicing for a little show he is having there **_she laughed pulling a simple black and white kimono out and laying it across the bed, _**That boy and his guitar..inseperable.. and grandpa? Oh..he is in a meeting..Now come kagome, **_kaede spoke closing her bedroom door, _**We must get you out of those western clothes.**_

She hadn't wore a kimono in so long she forgot how tight it clung to the body, her naturally curvy form bringing life to the simple style, _**Hai! **_Kaede said excited _**Perfect fit..you look truly like a Higurashi miko now, **_kaede finished off her outfit with a pearl and black diamond comb for the tightly done Donut bun that she fixed atop her head, _**Perfect!..wait till grandpa sees you, **_she smiled _**Now im going to fetch some candles and offerings for fathers shrine for you, we will visit him later after dinner. **_As beautiful as she looked on the outside she felt a deep sadness on the inside, having to visit her father's shrine instead of being able to see his face and kiss his cheek seemed unbearable But as his honored daughter she had to show her respect and so she would. Kagome made her way back down the stairs to the Dining room, met by servants readying the table for Dinner, _** welcome**_ one smiled and bowed to her in respect _**would you like anything?..Oh no thank you **_Kagome smiled _**But do you know where my grandfather is having his meeting, I would like to let him know I arrived. **_More like be nosey kagome thought, Kaede knew more about the situation then she was telling, all the armed guards, heavy security..it was more going on than fathers murder, maybe she could listen in to the meeting and see if she could get any answers. _**Of course..**_the woman cheerily pointed _**He is in your fathers library, the one attached to his office and oh yes..**_She bowed again.._**I am sorry for your loss..**_Kagome bowed as well and made her way down the hall to her father's library. So many unanswered questions plaguing her mind. She stopped infront of the wide library doors..she could hear voices inside, a little muffled but she could make them out, she slowly placed her ear against the wood..careful not to make a sound as she listened.

Grandpa: _**We both lost a very important part of our families and we want to seek justice but the most important thing first is to secure what family we have left, you already said this Naraku Youkai will not stop until we all are dead!**_

The Demon Lord seemed uninterested, his amber eyes clinging to the scenery outside of the large window, he gave no response

Koga: _**We are not worried old man**_

The blue eyed ookami youkai spoke cockiness in his words

Koga:_** We are able to protect ourselves and stand with our own kind, we are not in the business of protecting humans, the treaty is for peace between our people not friendship**_

_**Hai, **_another Demon agreed sitting at his master's feet

Grandpa's advisor stood resting a hand on his shoulder

Totousai: _**very true koga, But this enemy is indeed a cunning and ruthless one, able to take down both are leaders at once! Do you not think with you strong youkai, our slayer clan and our resources we could not be stronger as a whole?**_

Grandpa: _**Hai! If we can come together, we can protect eachother and avenge my son and your father with little to no casualties.**_

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing, Humans and Demons working together? She knew about the treaty of course and the demons but they always stayed on their turf, handling their own problems and they've always handled theirs, Kagome couldn't remember a time when she even saw a demon in their home, let alone talk of joining forces. This must be serious she thought continuing to ease drop. If grandpa was talking of joining with the demons then this Naraku person must want a war so that ment whoever was against him demon or human he would try to destroy just like her father and the demon lord, she wasn't sure who this other Demon lord was taking the place of his father but she was eager to find out.

The silver haired Inu youkai sighed, a small grin spreading across his angelic face he spoke

Sesshomaru: _**come together?**_

The sheer thought of it was humorous to him

Sesshomaru: _**I will deal with Naraku. My Father will be avenged, your casualty and your involvement in this war is no concern of mine.**_

Kagome cringed against the door, she felt the coldness drip off his every word, his voice soft yet strong and piercing, it gave her goose bumps.

Sesshomaru: _**We are like water and oil, we do not mix. We never have. So there is no need to do so now, We need no help..especially from any human.**_

The young miko's blood boiled on the other side of the door, Who was this guy! She thought, and grandpa begging him for help?! We have stood on our own fine all these years and we can continue to do so! We will find a way to defeat Naraku, We Don't need their help! Kagome became more and more angered by the demon lords words, he obviously thought them weak and useless and her family was far from that! She could no longer compose herself, she would defend her Family and her Dad's honor by any means..She took a deep Breath and with all her might pushed the doors open, Inviting Herself in.

End Note: UGH! Finally Done. it took me ALL day to write this chapter! Had to cover so much Info and Introduce multiple characters..Also the research I had to do on Tokyo and its wards do I could write a factual Fanfic, Didn't want to be talking about things I had no idea about…It was rough! BUT I got it Done. PLEASE let me know what you think. ARIGATO for reading and ill see you soon


	4. Plans and Plots

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything Inuyasha *Tears*

Notes: Hello again! Fourth chapter time..the first meeting of Sesshomaru and Kagome..I Hope your as excited to read as I am to write it, Kagome is not a happy camper at the Demon Lords harsh words, what will she have to say? Read and Find out. ARIGATO for reading (BOWS)

-Immiscible-

Chapter four: Plans and Plots

_**Quite a day huh? **_ Higurashi senior asked, As he walked to the family shrine, his granddaughter by his side. Kagome just sighed, watching the sky as it transformed to deep oranges and reds, the sun setting slowly behind tall skyscrapers, Beautiful..Golden just like his eyes, she pushed the thought quickly from her mind as a flash of his amber orbs crossed her vision..She didn't understand why he was even on her mind, that Cruel, Cold demon Lord..It must've been the way he looked at her, Holding her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, and she couldn't look away, she couldn't.

_(FlashBack)_

_The library doors whooshed open with so much force that they banged loudly against the bookshelves behind them, Everyone's attention immediately averted to the Young woman standing in the doorway a look of disgust gracing her beautiful feautures._

_Grandpa__**: Kagome!...Welcome.**_

_He moved immediately toward his granddaughter grasping her hands in his with a nervous smile_

_Grandpa: __**So glad to see you miko Now if you could just wait outside and let me finish with these gentlemen…**_

_His words fell on deaf ears_

_Kagome: __**You mean these demons!**_

_Kagome yelled, pulling her hands from his_

_Toutosai: __**Now kagome there are some things you just don't understand**_

_Kagome: __**I Understand and I've heard enough!**_

_There was no consoling her, she wanted to give these youkai a piece of her mind for speaking poorly about her family. Koga remained seated, watching the scene infront of him with a smirk, he glanced over at his Demon lord who in no way seemed moved by the woman, he simply continued to avert his eyes to the scenery outside._

_Kagome: __**Maybe we aren't as strong as these Youkai but My father was a great man who protected his family and the humans with dignity and pride, He never asked for help from the likes of them! So we shouldn't be NOW!**_

_The little demon that sat at his masters feet stood angered at her words_

_Jaken:__** Now you listen here girl! you should show some respect to the Demon Lord Sesshomaru, He could strike you down in an instant!**_

_Grandpa: __**Now..Now, Everyone please calm down**_

_Kagome swallowed down the lump in her throat, she knew this youkai's words to be true but she wouldn't show fear and she wouldn't back down _

_Kagome: __**My family is strong and just as you youkai can take care of yourself so can we, My father will be avenged, Even if I have to find this Naraku and do it myself!**_

_Koga: __**I have to admit Lord Sesshomaru for a human and a woman she sure has balls!**_

_Koga laughed, standing and placing a hand on his Lords chair which was turned away from the miko_

_Toutosai: __**Please forgive her words inu lord**_

Toutosai bowed watching the Demon Lords expressionless face, Grandpa grabbed the sleeve of kagome's Kimono trying to nudge her back through the door, her actions were admirable but he knew the Demon Lord could kill them all with hardly any effort and he wanted to keep the peace, Kagome pulled away once again

Kagome: _** Now you have nothing to say Mighty Demon Lord?!..Nothing?!**_

_She spat egging the Inu youkai on _

_Kagome: __**You will never be half the man my father was or yours for that matter**_

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop as the demon Lord stood from his chair..his back still to her

_Sesshomaru: __**Either you are a foolish woman or a very courageous miko..Either way I hope it is enough, for your families sake.**_

He signaled his comrades to the door with a nod of his head and as he turned to join them, her eyes widened at the youkai infront of her. He looked angelic, standing there in all his glory, his long silver tresses seemed like silk as they fell loosely to his feet, his snug white kimono showed off a slim muscular frame, broad shoulders and porcelain skin that seemed to give off a seductive glow, and his face..Beautiful..Perfection to say the least. Her angered expression softened as his eyes met hers, her sapphire mixing with his hypnotizing amber, he moved toward her with liquid like steps..seeming as if he glided across the marble. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't speak, she willed her limbs to go but she could not move, she was stuck in his gaze, drowning in his pools of gold, her heart pounding quickly in her chest, But not from anger or fear, the feeling she felt was indescribable..Her stomach fluttered uncontrollably, Her heart seemed as if it would jump out her chest..This feeling, this foreign consuming feeling. The moment was only mere seconds as he moved past her to the exit but to the young priestess it seemed to last forever and before she could gather her thoughts again he was gone.

_Grandpa: __**well that could of went a lot worse**_

_He looked to his granddaughter placing a hand in her shoulder_

_Grandpa: __**Miko are you ok?**_

_She finally took a breath and her mind shot back to reality..she turned quickly to see if the demon lord was still in sight but he was gone, What was that? She thought breathing deeply, trying to calm her still quickly beating heart_

_Kagome: __**Umm yea..im fine, im sorry**_

_She apologized for her outburst_

_Kagome:__** But I couldn't let him downtalk our family**_

_Totousai: __**Hai..and your bravery was obviously respected or we all would have been killed.**_

_Totousai patted her shoulder as he walked past her bowing to her grandfather in respect as he readied to leave_

_Totousai: __**she is a courageous one!**_

_**Is everything alright? **_They turned to see kaede and coming up the long hall. _**Yes..Everything is fine, **__Grandpa spoke reassuringly, he leaned in coming close to kagome's ear with a whisper, __**We will talk later.**_

_**-**_At Dinner-

The Dining room was full of chefs and maids hurrying to set dinner on the table, the spread was abundant and the aroma was pleasant, filling her senses with the to familiar smells of peking duck, sweet rolls and what seemed to be endless side dishes of her favorite appetizers. _**We made sure to include all your favorites kagome, **_Grandpa smiled beginning to pass the great dishes around the table. Kagome gave a half smile making her plate up of small portions, she wasn't very hungry..her mind to fixiated on the events of the day. _** So my daughter..**__ placed a hand over her daughters giving her a smile, __**it has been far to long…how has school been going? School is good, **__She spoke nipping at her sweet roll, __**I took some emergency time off but hopefully ill be able to return soon to finish up my semester…Ready to run already huh?! But you just got here..**__The remark turned everyone's attention to the door and kagome sighed her eyes meeting her older sisters, here we go she thought. Kikyo laughed making her way to a seat next to kaedes. She was just as beautiful as her sister kagome, long raven locks, a slim busty frame but her eyes dark brown and her heart full of envy, dad use to say her cold heart took away from her looks. __**Nice to see you to kikyo, **__Kagome rolled her eyes at her sisters earlier remarks..__**You look well. And you look tired, **__Kikyo added with a smart smirk __**You really should get some beauty sleep you need it..Kikyo Please, **_Mother remarked shooting her an angry stare, _**Your sister is here to be with her family and that includes you..not to argue over things that don't matter..Hai **__Grandpa and kaede both agreed , then turning their attention back to the meal. Kikyo rolled her eyes with a grin, flipping her long hair back from her face as she bit into her peking duck, __**my apologies little sister, mother is right we must cherish eachother, we do not know how long either of us will be here. **__Kagome bowed her head in agreement, she didn't know if it was a shot at her or sincerity but her words were true. __**Looks like im just in time **_Sota remarked as he entered..baggy jeans barely hanging onto his slim frame a simple white t shirt and a wood guitar around his shoulders..he ran to kagome wrapping his arm around her neck, he kissed her cheek,_** Kag-san..you made it! I was sure that kikyo would have definently ran you away before I was able to come to your rescue…**__Everyone laughed as Sota stuck his tongue at his older sister, __**Well the nights still young, **__She added sticking it back. Sota took his seat on the other side of kagome quickly stuffing his plate with various portions that covered the huge table..Kagome smiled at her brother, he was only 14 when she left, she remembered having to wipe the tears from his hazel orbs as he pulled away saying he wasn't crying he just had something in his eye and now look at him she thought 16 and looks just like father. __**Nice guitar, **__She added playfully strumming one of the strings, __**and im a natural born guitarist to, im like jimmy Hendrix **_He added playing a short tune, his fingers gliding across the strings, Mother and kaede clapped, _**hai, **_Mother added _**I wanted him to take the business route like father but he is an artist like you kagome,**_ Kagome smiled at mothers words, _**and how is business? **_Grandpa asked, since fathers passing, mother took over the Business, crunching numbers making sure the accounts where handled correctly and the employees continued to do their job, shipping and supplying Japanese goods and electronics to various countries including the united states. _**As well as it could go, im not the expert but dad taught me enough to be able to get the job done, **__Kagome watched her mother's expression as she spoke sadness spreading across her face, she knew she missed dad terribly but mother was never the type to fall apart she always did what she had to do for her family, and keeping the business going was the way she dealt with her pain, __**Well good..if any issues please let me know. **_Grandpa stood, wiping his mouth as a maid rush to clear his plate, _**Me and kagome-san are going to visit the shrine, anyone joining us? Been there done that **_kikyo remarked standing and moving toward the front door, _**I have plans anyway, **__she slipped in the back of a family car and was gone. __**I've got class in the morning and I've gotta get this song down before my show soo im heading up, give dad this kiss for me, **__Sota kissed his sisters cheek again and then mothers as he strummed his guitar making his way up the stairs. __**I've got paperwork **__mother said exhaustingly excusing herself..__**My daughter I will see you in the morning. **__She bowed making her way toward dad's office. __**Well I guess it's just us, **_Grandpa slid open the glass doors leading to the family shrine in their back yard, _** hai..i will help the girls clean up **_Kaede responded giving kagome a smile before her and grandpa disappeared into the the sunset.

Grandpa: _**miko san are you sure your alright?**_

_Grandpa stopped in his tracks watching his granddaughter's eyes as they seemed to be so fixiated on the golden sunset, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome blinked pulling herself from her thoughts of him_

_Kagome: __**Oh yes im fine**_

_She gave him a smile and continued forward as the family shrine came into view_

_Grandpa: __**I know it is a lot to take in on your first day back miko but it is important that you know, exactly whats going on..**_

_Kagome inhaled deeply preparing herself mentally for what she was about to hear_

_Grandpa:__** Father was not the only one to pass that night which now you know, Lord sesshomaru also lost his father who was the Inu youkai demon lord, Inutaisho. Him and father were having a meeting to discuss this Naraku demon as far as we know, they were ambushed and…**_

_He stopped his words, he did not feel the need to tell his granddaughter how it happened, the thought would probably be too much for her to take in_

_Grandpa: __**Anyway as far as we know this Naraku is determined to destroy are family and the Inu to break the treaty between us so no one will stand in the way of his takeover in japan**_

_So both families are in jeopardy and that's why grandpa wanted them to join together she thought Despite their differences their problem was the same. They would be stronger together than apart..it made sense, why couldn't Sesshomaru see it?_

_Grandpa:__** That's why I reached out to Inutaisho's son lord Sesshomaru to see if we could help eachother to solve this problem but his opinion of humans is very poor, he thinks us to be weak and emotional creautures and he sees no use for us. He will uphold the treaty in his father's honor of course but doesn't care either way what happens to us.**_

_How could he be so cold, she thought..if her father and his father could come together and speak. Human and demon, obviously they had a mutual respect for eachother..maybe if she could just talk to him.._

_Kagome: __**What are we going to do? **_

_Grandpa sighed_

Grandpa: _**without sesshomaru's help im honestly Not sure of how effective we will be, But I have Slayer clans from Bunkyo district ready to protect us and go to war if necessary, also totousai and myself come from a time where we had no choice but to fight the demons so we know the strategies and force necessary, when this Naraku decides to strike we will be as ready as we can be. That is the plan.**_

_As they reached the shrine both bowed in respect lighting candles to illuminate the view of endless offerings and flowers surounding her father's picture sitting beside his mothers. A tear fell from her cheek as she studied the shrine, it was hard to grasp that after two years of not seeing him now she would never be able to see him again. She always thought they had time but she was wrong._

_Grandpa: __**50yrs ago your father was only a boy of 5yrs and I remember him scared crawling into me and grandmom's bed at night frightened from all the commotion and fighting outside, demons and humans fighting over territory, endless war.**_

_Grandpa wiped a tear from his cheek placing a candle underneath his son's portrait_

_Grandpa: __**Your great grandfather had passed and left me in charge of our shipping company at the age of 20 I wasn't ready for the responsibility, thank Buddha I had your grandmother But I knew we would not prosper with all the chaos so I went to Inutaisho for a solution..He was a Strong demon lord of the western lands, the strongest youkai I had ever seen and though I was scared I came to him with the idea of the treaty to save our people and our family.**_

_Kagome listened quietly to the story and with his words Sesshomaru again plagued her thoughts, this powerful cold demon Lord.._

_Grandpa: __**I had a feeling he did not care for us humans but he did listen to my proposal and for the greater good we put our differences aside, ending the war. I never thought I would live to see the day all our effort would be tested and the threat of war again would arise..or that I would have to bury my son.**_

_She seen the pain in her grandfather's eyes and it broke her heart, all that he did to end the war, even putting his own life at risk with going to the Demon lord, She now understood and respected him for going to Sesshomaru for help. It was all about his family and protecting their way, it wasn't about pride or being weak it was about the Greater good just as it was 50yrs ago. Kagome pulled her grandpa into an embrace tears falling from both of their eyes._

_Kagome: __**Im sorry for earlier, I didn't understand but I do now and I will help you do what it takes to protect our family and the humans**_

_Grandpa: __**Hai**_

_A smile spread across his tear stained face_

_Grandpa: __**You have your father's spirit**_

_The youkai paced back and forth across the dark stained wood, His long black kimono robe dragging at his feet, the room was dark, a pitch blackness so deep it seemed as if a black hole ready to swallow up every piece of light around it._

_Bankotsu: __**Lord Naraku**_

_He bowed in the doorway bringing the news that his lord was waiting for_

_Bankostu: __**I've gotten word that lord Sesshomaru has spoken to the humans and has decided to leave them to their own issues**_

Naraku smiled, his crimson eyes seeming to glow in satisfaction

Naraku: _**I figured.. he doesn't seem to see the need of humans that is one thing we seem to have in common, unlike his foolish father**_

Bankotsu: _**Hai**_

_Naraku: __**without the assistance of the demon lord the Higurashis will fall effortlessly to our plot**_

_Bankotsu: __**and what of Lord sesshomaru?**_

_Naraku: __**He will be more of a problem but he will leave him for last, we must attack the higurashis now whyll there vulnerable and weak**_

_Bankotsu: __**Hai**_

_A red eyed demon woman appeared in the door bowing her head to her master before speaking_

_Kagura: __**My lord your visitor has arrived**_

_Naraku: __**right on time**_

_He smiled motioning for his henchman to rise_

_Naraku: __**Fetch Mukotsu for me, Have him make me one of his potions I have an idea for these higurashis and have Kyokutso ready I will call on him shortly**_

_Bankotsu: __**Hai**_

_Bankotsu obliged hurriedly going to do what he was told. Naraku grinned following kagura down the dark hall to welcome his guest_

_Naraku: __**My plot is in play, this will be easier than I thought.**_

_End Note: Phew! Chapter four down! It took me two days to write but I am satisfied..How about you? This chapter was full of plenty explanation for those a little lost in the story and the very first meeting of Sessh and Kag! How was it for you? It was good for me but some questions, like: What was this feeling kagome felt looking into his eyes? What does Naraku have up his sleeve? Will sesshomaru have a change of heart? And who was Naraku's mystery visitor? You will have to read on and find out! Arigato for your reviews and im looking forward to many more sooo tell your friends! (BOWS) until next time._


	5. Whats Done in the Dark

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INUYASHA

Note: Hello my fanfic friends, Ive been gone a little while but I am back now to bring you more Fanfic Goodness! I received a not so great review by someone (whos not even a member of the site by the way) who said my story is hard to understand and the way it's written in dialogue and play form is VERY VERY Distracting! Well Like I said in the beginning this is my first Fanfic and my punctuation might not be the best But I believe my story is well written and Interesting.. It's understood to the best of my ability to make it understood So if it is Not up to your standards PLEASE feel free to Not read it, Im sure there are PLENTY other things to Read like an English Literature book if your that worried about somebodies punctuation. Im all for positive criticism when it applies, But not when it's about something so petty as a missed Period or exclamation point. BUT anyway this chapter is a Lemon. You have been warned, I hope you enjoy. Arigato (BOWS)

_**Bold is character speech or (character action or action if in parenthesis) **__Good Reading _

-Immiscible-

Chapter five: What's Done in the Dark

_The moon was high.. surrounded by small twinkling orbs painting a picture against the skies dark canvas. He sat in his window his bare chest revealed and glistening with small beads of sweat, his sleep interrupted by her, by visions of her. He ran his claws through his silver tresses, Damp with perspiration, feeling slight relief as the night breeze crept across his skin. He couldn't get this Woman out of his mind, The events of the day trickled away as sleep consumed him Except for her, She plagued his thoughts and his dreams, The young bold miko..By the name of kagome. His Blood boiled at her earlier remarks he remembered wanting to grab the human girls neck and choke every breath effortlessly from her body But he swallowed down hard, Knowing that harm to these humans would mean disregard of the treaty and The respect and honor for his father, and besides he couldn't deny that her boldness intrigued him. Her words were harsh and direct to him and despite knowingly addressing a demon lord he sensed no fear from the girl, and as he simply turned to leave their eyes met. He sighed in slight annoyance as their meeting played in his mind, He could not understand why this woman had such an effect Not only did she disrespect him But she was a human. He moved from the seal and plopped back down on his vast futon, covered in Sapphire silks, the same color of her eyes. Her eyes he thought moving his hand down his frame claws dragging slowly across his porcelain skin and coming to rest on the sudden buldge in his silk night pants. She was breath taking in her simple kimono, it clung to her petite yet curvy frame like and extra skin, he showed no emotion but inside he felt his youkai heat rise at the miko infront of him. She smelled of sweet flowers, her skin unmarred and seemed to glimmer in the sun and her eyes, Her eyes like big oceans…swallowing up his amber orbs in curiosity. He Heard he heart thumping loudly in her chest as their eyes locked, her breathing coming in quick pants before it caught in her throat as he moved past her, he inhaled deeply, secretly pulling her scent into his senses, intoxifying he thought, smelling of fresh rain and sweet unplucked flowers. Unplucked he thought the buldge in his pants pulsing at the memory. She was Strong, determined, and bold for sure But as a Inu youkai he could smell the innocence of her a mile away and it awakened something in him, despite her being human his demon senses told him to take her and claim her for his. He growled sitting up in frustration as the heat rose in him, __**Jaken **_He called to his servant who rushed in from his palet right outside of his master's bedroom door _**Yes Mi lord? **__He bowed, __**Send for Kanna. **_The little toad demon bowed in respect and went to fetch the demon woman. Kanna was one of his many servants, and in some nights when the need arose she was the solution. He had no such time for things like Love and a family being a Demon Lord's son and now a Demon Lord himself, held a lot of responsibility and his family business was his one and only priority. He bedded many demon women, Many wanting to be claimed by his mark and made to breed his children but he would not , He felt as though he could not let himself be weakened by such things. _**Yes my lord. **__He heard her tiny voice as the door closed behind her, she was small in stature with a petite frame, a glimmer of innocence in her voice and in her violet orbs which made her more attractive to him, so sweet and submissive. __**Come **__He demanded a hint of lust in his voice and she obliged moving slowly to his futon and sitting near him, shyly sliding her kimono off her shoulders. His patience wore thin as he watched her slip her kimono down slowly eyeing him with a smirk, she may have seemed innocent but she was far from it, she knew exactly how to excite him but his length pulsed with a need that he never felt before as Kagome crossed his vision yet again, he could not wait any longer. She shrieked as he gripped her up by her kimono pressing her frame against his, His eyes glazed over with a crimson tint and she knew the demon within was on the rise. He seen the fear in her orbs and it excited him he bent down and licked the skin of her neck listening to her breathing quicken as he moved down to her shoulder gripping her pure white tresses in his hand. __**My lord **__she gasped throwing her head back as he licked a trail to her chest, flicking her pink nipple through her loosened kimono. He tore the fabric from her body and lay her down amongst his silk covered pillows, Removing his silk, he lay dominantly above her. She reached up to run her small hand through his hair but he pushed her hand back down on the futon gripping both arms in one hand as he rubbed his length against her knot of nerves, She moaned as his movements quickened teasing her as her juices began to flow at his action. she bucked her hips up to his begging for entry but he teased more pushing into her harshly once then pulling back out, grinning in satisfaction as her scream echoed through the dark. __**Please my lord **_she begged bringing her hips up again to meet his, her need for him baught him to his breaking point and he quickly obliged. Without warning the youkai lord flipped the small demon on her stomach, **Don't move **_He demanded as he propped her small apple shaped ass up to meet his hips, he slid into her with a quick rough thrust and was again met by her screams of pain and pleasure. He showed no mercy as he pushed into her small frame gripping her hip with one hand and her white tresses with the other, a growl escaped his lips as she tightened around him again and again reaching her peak countless times as he fucked her with demonic speed, He cocked his head back, orbs completely crimson.. fangs revealed as his seed threatened to spill But he breathed deep pushing the sensation away, he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. He closed his eyes trying to keep from release as she screamed his name over and over her little plump ass bouncing against him stroke after stroke. And then a view of the miko's face crossed his vision again, He tried to push it away but his senses suddenly filled with fresh rain and fresh flowers, He opened his eyes to come back to reality but the white hair he wrapped around his hand was suddenly Raven, The body beneath him was tanned and curvy…Kagome he thought slowing his thrust and turning her over..meeting her sapphire orbs. She lay beneath him cheeks flush, breaths quick, her raven hair spread across his pillows, his eyes softened again to amber as she reached up and caressed his cheek..__**My lord, what's wrong? **_ _He brung his lips down to meet hers tasting her as he slid his tongue into her mouth, she ran her hands through his tresses wrapping her legs around him tightly…__**My lord **__She moaned sweetly grabbing his long manhood and pressing it at her opening. He moved into her slowly, meeting her moans with his own low growls of satisfaction. The smell of her, the taste of her was unlike any woman he had ever had she was pure and beautiful, fearless yet soft and agile like a woman should be, he moved inside her with a slow rocking rhythm as he neared his peak again, his eyes crimson once more with his seed prepared to fill her wound. He quickened his pace as the miko underneath him clung to him… licking his chest..kissing his neck bringing him closer to release. He growled loudly as he felt the need to claim her, pushing into her quickly with deeper and deeper thrust, _**Sesshomaru!**_ She screamed her body shaking beneath him uncontrollably as her juices flowed like a waterfall around him. The demon lord prepared himself, turning her head as he looked for the pulse in her neck. She would be his and his alone. _**You will be mine and mine only **_He spoke in a lust filled tone __**Do you understand?**__ He softly gripped her chin in his hand, wanting again to lose himself in her sapphire gaze before her blue pools where claimed by amber But his eyes were met with violet. He pulled quickly from her, his seed rushing out to spill among his sheets, The demon woman sat up in confusion __**My lord..I..I am ready to be yours **__She practically begged trying to pull Sesshomaru back onto her body But he simply pulled away standing to slip back on his night pants, __**Thank you kanna, you can go now. **__A tear rolled down the demon girls cheek as she gathered her kimono up in her hands, She did not know what came over her Lord But never had he made her feel so wanted, he never kissed her or touched her like that either for that matter..and He was so close to claiming her, why did he stop? She didn't understand..She Loved him secretly and she wanted more than anything to be his, But she knew deep down that he would never have her. __**Goodnight my Lord **__She whispered closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru again sat himself in his window seal letting the breeze cool his porcelain skin, Not only did this kagome plaque his mind, she plaqued his senses as well and the demon inside was aching to claim her, A human he thought After all the demon women he lay with.. a human girl would be the one to awaken the beast inside._

_-Naraku-_

_**Naraku! Oh Naraku, YES! **__She screamed, as he fucked her, thrusting into her quick and hard from behind, gripping her waist so tightly he drew blood..she winced and tried to pull away but he laughed devilishly holding her into place, pushing roughly into her a couple more times before he pulled out and released onto her back. She collapsed in pain and pleasure her body soar But she was use to the harsh ways of her demon lover by now, she would do anything he wanted her to do. He stood wrapping his naked body back into his black kimono a smile gracing his features as he looked down at her body spread out on his floor, __**Always a pleasure to see you kikyo. **__She smiled at his words, getting up on her knees infront of him with a grin, __**Always more than a pleasure to see you Lord Naraku. **__She began to try to untie the kimono he just tied back around his waist, and he pulled away from her, __**Now that the pleasure is done now comes the business. **__He left kikyo kneeling on the floor as he plopped down to lay on his futon across the room. __**Im more than satisfied with the information you gave on your father and inutaisho's meeting place, But they are not my only problem…It seems my old demon lords son may become an issue. **__She moved toward him on her knees crawling seductively, __**My lord the Demon lord Sesshomaru won't be too much of a challenge, he despises humans..especially after my sister laid in to him **__She laughed recalling the maids behind her at dinner discussing the earlier meeting, __**He won't interfere with us taking down my family, and with them gone, us together will be able to wipe the inu youkai out easily and then there will be nothing standing in our way of ruling..Together. **__He smiled as she moved up his body rubbing his length against her opening, he gripped her black tresses pulling her close to his face, __**We will not wait for him to have a chance to interfere, we will strike down your family now. Whatever you want **__She smiled pulling his robe apart and taking him in her mouth. He knew he needed an ally inside to help take down the clans and he found the weakest link, like a snake he pulled her in with his charm and affection her insecurity lead her to believe she wasn't getting from her family. He convinced her that he loved her and wanted her to rule with him But inutaisho and her father would never let them with the treaty so they had to be taken care of. He smirked inwardly Stupid human Whore he thought, thinking that I could ever care for her or take her as mine, I will use her to take down her family and Sesshomaru, and then I will use her to take down herself._

_**End Note: **__Phew! Is it hot in here or is it just me? Lol I hope it was good for you, I enjoyed writing it. And who knew that Sesshomaru was just as effected by kagome as she was by him? Mmmmmm..Interesting..and what about kikyo, That BITCH! Will she really help her demon lover take her family down or will she wake up and smell the deceit?! U gotta read on and find out…Until we meet again, ARIGATO (Bows)._


	6. Peace and Peril

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Inuyasha

Notes: Hello again my fanfic Lovers it's been awhile I know and forgive me But I am back now to bring you chapter 6..Now the last Chapter was a little lemon just to keep it spicy and now here we go into some action! Hope you enjoy, Arigato! (Bows)

-Immiscible-

Chapter Six: Peace and Peril

Kagome: _**I miss you so much!**_

Yuka: _**I miss you too, nothing is the same without you!**_

Kagome smiled clutching her cell phone in one hand and wiping away tears with another. She missed her life back in the states especially her friend Yuka, Being with her family and trying to deal with the current situation was so overwhelming, she wished more now than ever that she was sitting in that small bakery, sipping her favorite ice tea, watching the view..a simple happy life.

Yuka: _**So when are you coming back?**_

Kagome: _**Soon as I can, I just have a few things to take care of first and then I'll be back **_

Just then without warning kagome's door swung open and a half dressed Sota appeared, chest bare and guitar in hand. _**GoodMorning sis, **_He replied Dancing around her bed strumming a tune on his Instrument, _**Sota! Im on the phone! **_She threw one of her silk pillows at his head but he ducked and smiled, _**Who is it? A boyfriend? **_He made his way over to his sister, Quickly plopping down beside her to be noisy. _**It's my friend yuka… A foreign girl hey! **_He spoke loudly to make sure Yuka could hear him, He stood flaunting his abs, _**Tell her your hot musician brother is single..UGH! Get OUT SOTA! **_Kagome yelled throwing another pillow and this time meeting her aim, He laughed Playfully, throwing it back on her bed, _**My show at Tokyo Metro is at 7 today, after my classes..are you coming? Of course**_, She answered_**.. Someone has got to cheer through all the Boos, **_She gave him a wink and a quick smile. He laughed sarcastically with a pertruding tongue and closed the door behind him.

Yuka: _**Hello?**_

Kagome: _**Sorry Yuka..My brother thinks he is the next jimmy Hendrix**_

Yuka: _**He plays guitar and he sounds adorable..**_

Kagome: _**EEEEEEW! Don't be a creep, He's only 16 but his brain is about 12 still**_

They Both laughed.

Yuka: _**I can always teach him..all he needs to know**_

Kagome: _**GROSS!...Anyway he has a show tonight, it will be nice to just go out and get away from the stress**_

Kagome thought about Dinner the night before and the meeting with her Grandfather, as she lay back down, receiver snug to her ear, it was ALL a bit much to take in.. her brain was on overload.

Yuka: _**If you would just find yourself a descent guy to spend your time with..trust me you would have way less stress**_

Kagome: _**Maybe**_

Her thoughts suddenly went back to the Demon lord, His amber orbs Burned inside her mind. She didn't get much sleep thinking about the threat her family faced but her mind seemed more heavy with thoughts of him, she never was one to care much for boys she was to focused on school and finding a life of her own that it just wasn't of importance, But for some reason he made her feel an indescribable thing..something she never felt before and though it was scary it also made her very curious. She ran her hand underneath her pajamas to rub her belly, trying to calm the butterflies that fluttered just at the thought of him. She sighed..

Yuka: _**was that a sigh? And did you say maybe?!..Kagome San I've known you for 2yrs and you always say, yuka! Now u know I don't have time for Boys and now its maybe with a sigh…mmmm…Who is he?**_

Kagome sat up at her friends words..trying to wipe the blush from her face as if yuka could sense it through the phone

Kagome: _**There is NO guy! **_

Yuka chuckled lightly

Yuka:_** If u say so…Well I gotta go Kag, I've got mid-term tomorrow so I gotta get up early to study**_

Kagome: _**Ok. Goodnight**_

Yuka: _**Good morning**_

Kagome placed her cell down feeling a little relieved that yuka had to go, she wasn't ready to explain to her this feeling yet, she didn't understand what it was herself or how it could be for the likes of a demon for that matter. There was a light knock on her door before the small elder woman entered her usual smile across her face, _**Good morning miko. **_Kaede replied climbing slowly up onto kagome's bed, _**Good morning. Ugh, I hope the excitement of yesterday wasn't enough to send you running back to the States yet, **_The older woman chuckled patting her hand, she gave a half smile and sat up, _**It was a lot to take in..I have to admit but im here to help fix our problem and im not leaving till it's Done. Hai **_Kaede agreed smiling at her niece thinking of how much she seemed like her father. Kagome got up and made her way to her closet pulling the doors open to reveal many beautiful kimonos. She loved kimono's and it was a tradition of japan and her family to dress in the formal wear But she wanted something a little simpler to wear to Sota's Show so she went to the back of her closet pulling out a long pink sundress and sun hat with pink bow to match that she had braught with her from the states. _**A little western BUT still beautiful **_Kaede replied as she made Kagome's bed, _**When you are ready come down miko, I'll have the cooks make you whatever you will like.**_

Kagome lay across her bed for a while longer before she showered and dressed, she looked over herself in her vast mirror, trying to decide how to wear her hair, until she concluded to simply let it hang underneath her large brimmed sun hat. She made her way down the stairs, the house busy with countless maids cleaning and of course security pacing back and forth in packs of two. She made her way to her father's office where her mother sat, piles of paperwork blocking her vision, kagome knocked lightly on the open door. Her mother looked up with a smile, _**Come in kagome, you look beautiful, Thanks mom **_she replied sitting in the empty chair infront of her father's desk as mrs. Higurashi placed a stack of paperwork onto the floor, she folded her hands eyeing her daughter _**What can I do for you? **_Kagome laughed slightly _**Nothing mom im fine, I just wanted to see how you were…OH. **_Mrs. Higurashi sighed with a shake of her head, _**I'm sorry, it's so hard for me to get out of working woman mode. **_Kagome looked her mother over, Though she had a smile on her face, there were bags under her beautiful brown eyes from nights of no sleep, Paper cuts covered her small hands from endless piles of work, She looked so overwhelmed..though she tried hard to hide it this situation was affecting her mother just like it was affecting her..For once she felt a connection. _**Mom, **_Kagome moved her chair closer until she could reach out and touch her mother's Hand..Mrs. Higurashi's eyes softened and a tear rolled down her cheek, _**Kagome..Im sorry, **_She apologized _**I know this situation is a lot for you, and I know you rather be back in the States living your own life..in school and with your friends But I needed you here with me, **_Kagome's eyes widened at her mother's words, They were never close, she was always soo busy helping father with the business she rarely saw her growing up. _**I know we weren't really close but you are my daughter so I know that you are strong, you are determined, you are logical and smart **_She smiled with a slight laugh _**You are your father and I needed your strength for this family, lord knows I couldn't get through without you being here. **_She smiled at her wiping her own tears that threatened to spill, She Understood her mother more in this moment than ever before, Just as father had his role to play in the clan life so did she..She had to be his right hand making sure everything fell into place, making sure the business ran smoothly and everyone did as they were supposed to, and though it seemed like it took away from the family, it was all for them just like her being here now was all for them as well, More than she could have understood until now. _**AAAAW, How sweet..**_ Their attention was turned toward the door, kagome rolled her eyes at the her sister leaning against the frame, hair in a high bun and a very revealing kimono.._**Is there something I can help you with kikyo?** _Mom asked.._**Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment **_She spoke sarcastically moving to sit on father's desk pushing a stack of paperwork to the side, _**But I was going to spend the day at Sugamo Jizodori and I need some spending money **_She smirked at kagome looking her up and down as mom went into her purse counting money out for her, _**Well kagome..you look very American. **_She laughed flipping back her hair.._**Well kikyo, you look very stripperish, shouldn't you have a bundle of ones somewhere, **_Kagome Shot back tired of her sister's snide comments, Kikyo huffed grabbing the money quickly from her mother's hand and made her exit..muttering some not so nice words under her breath. Kagome and mom chuckled shaking their heads.._**Honestly I don't understand her problem! **_Kagome sighed _**My dear Miko san, She is spoiled, Father always tried to make up for the fact that she felt 2**__**nd**__** best cause you were always his favorite so he bought her everything and let her do whatever she wanted and now look at her, a spoiled brat…Just a couple months ago me and father renewed our wills and of course kikyo as the oldest was supposed to inherit the business if anything happened to us But father felt She didn't have enough Heart or determination to run it properly so he ordered it to be split between you and Sota instead, as you can imagine she didn't care for that so much and since then this has been her behavior, you thought she was bad growing up, look at her now. **_Kagome Always figured that it was just simple sibling rivalry But as mother told it, it seemed a little deeper than that, Even though kagome had no wish to run the family business, Father still left it to the hands of sota and her..putting all faith in them to run it correctly and no faith in kikyo, She felt bad for a moment, She could just imagine how it made kikyo feel that they could not trust her enough. Kagome lightened the mood and changed the subject, _**So are you coming to Sota's show? **_Mother huffed sitting back in her chair with a yawn.._**Oh kagome I have so much to do and so little time..Mom than let me help you, **_Kagome replied picking up a stack of paperwork, _**then you can get some sleep, it's still early we have plenty time**_. Mrs Higurashi gave her daughter a smile and a nod, _**Ok, let's get to work. **_

The day went quickly by as The Higurashi women busied themselves with the family work, endless amounts of paperwork and client calls, kaede came in periodically to bring them breakfast, than as the afternoon crept up.. lunch. They made a great team at first and then kagome was a natural alone as mother rested on the office sofa. It wasn't easy work and it definently made her appreciate her mother's drive and dedication. She could hear Sota eagerly practice, when he finally came in from school and as the day faded into evening,it was almost time for his show.

_**Mom **_she patted her mother and her eyes sprang open, _**Sota's show is in an hour you should get ready. **_She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up hugging her daughter without warning, _**Thanks for all your help today my beautiful miko. **_They embraced for a few moments before mother ran out the door grinning, she hadn't spent a night out in god knows how long, she was more than excited to spend it with her kids.

Sota: _**7 is Showtime!**_

Sota ran down the stairs and was greeted by mom who kissed his cheek before running the opposite way

Mom: _**Give me 5 minutes!**_

Sota: _**Ugh..Hurry**_

Kagome met her brother in the hall and looked him over, His jeans were loose and hung off his hip revealing the top of his V-line, His hair was gelled in spikes and his shirt was tight and see through…_**That's What your wearing?! **_She asked pulling his pants up back on his hip, _**Come on sis, it's for the ladies **_He laughed.. _**Cover some of it up, **_She pinched his cheek playfully, Removing her now un needed sun hat and placing it on his head, _**Hey! Hey! Watch the hair sis.**_

Kaede: _**Well what about dinner?**_

Kaede emerged from the Dining room holding a bowl and spoon

Kaede: _**I was just about to make a cake**_

Mom: _**we will have a late dinner when we get back and that includes you sister**_

Mrs. Higurashi made her way down the stairs in a simple pink kimono, matching kagome's sundress with a string of pearls around her neck and pearl earrings to match. _**Bring around the cars. **_She called to the security guard by the door and as he slid out Kikyo came in.

Kaede: _**Hai..let me get my purse**_

Kikyo: _**And where are all of you headed?**_

Kagome: _**To Sota's show, we thought we might have a family night out, you coming? **_

Kikyo: _**Well maybe I will meet you all there but first I have to go pull my dollars out of my G string**_

Kagome frowned thinking back to her earlier comment, despite their differences, she was willing to give a good relationship a shot with her sister, just as she did with mom But she seemed more than unwilling. Kikyo laughed making her way up the stairs.

Kikyo: _**Leaving without dinner?**_

Sota: _**No time**_

Kikyo: _**well there are plenty of vendors, where you guys can get a bite.. Have a good night family**_

Mom: _**Kikyo why don't you join us?**_

Kikyo simply replied with a _**No Thank You **_and slammed her bedroom door behind her quickly. Mother sucked her teeth and sighed, _**That girl..**_

Sota: _**Come on guys were going to be late!**_

The Higurashi's stepped outside just in time to see security pull 2black limousines up from the back of the house, The One security guard opened up the door to the limo ment for them as they all slid in and about 10 armed security guards slid into the other

Kaede: _**What about Gramps? **_

Mom: _**He is in Kita, at the main office with totousai handling some business**_

Kagome: _**We will have to tape it so we can all watch it together later**_

Kagome smiled looking over her family as their limo pulled off to Tokyo Metro..Father would be happy to see this she thought, All of us together..all of us at peace.

The Tokyo Metro was so packed the crowd moved shoulder to shoulder, trying desperately to get a good seat, The entertainment was all local But it was a Saturday night so every student in Tokyo was there to view the show and plenty of teenage girls to fawn over the male talent, that's what Sota was looking forward to. _**I gotta get to the stage guys I'll see you up there **_Sota yelled, security by his side as he moved through the crowd toward the stage. Kagome, Mom, and Kaede surrounded by guards were almost through the crowd to their VIP seats when a small man with a cart crashed abruptly into their guard shield, _**Hey you! Freeze! **_A guard yelled before they all began pulling weapons, a gasp of fear and curiousity spreading across the room. _**Put away your weapons! **_Mrs. Higurashi demanded not wanting to cause a scene. _**My apologies I didn't see you coming in this thick crowd, **_The man bowed lowly at their feet. _**It's quite alright. **_He was a short, thick man with a round face and big bug eyes, his cart was filled with smoked meats and hot honey dipped rolls, he must have been a food vendor for tonight's show. _**Mom come on we have to go **_Kagome rushed Not wanting to miss any of Sota's Performance, _**I see you have some honey dipped rolls and sweet pork, **_Mrs. Higurashi inhaled deeply letting the smell feel her senses as her stomach growled.._**Aaaah Yes **_The vendor smiled _**And as an apology to you beautiful ladies the food is on me…Hai. Thank you**_ Kaede replied, removing 3sweet rolls and 3sweet porks from his food cart.._**Yes, Thank you, umm what is your name? **_Mrs. Higurashi asked as the guards began slowly pushing toward their destination once again..the vendor smiled a huge smile and bowed to them once more, _**The name is Mukotsu. **_They finally made it to their seats, high above the crowd in a sky box, the flashing lights were amazing and the stage was in perfect view…_**mmmm..This is excellent **_Kaede chewed scarfing down the rest of her honey roll as mom still chewed on her sweet pork, _**Here miko before I eat yours to **_Kaede joked trying to pass kagome her appetizer but she was too distracted, pressed against the glass, scanning the crowd for Sota, _**Where is he? **_She asked, One of the guard's placed his hand to his ear to listen to his ear piece, _**He is Backstage **_He answered _**He goes on in about a half an hour. **_Kagome was so excited to see her brother on stage, so happy that despite still being a part of the clan he was able to still find a life of his own. She turned to join Mom and Kaede in their seats when she noticed that they seemed out of it, just staring into space. Kagome ran over to them, her breath catching in her thoat, the guard was alerted in her panic and ran to the Higurashi women as well. _**MOM! **_Kagome snapped trying to get her attention but her eyes just stayed forward, non blinking just a blank lifeless stare, _**KAEDE! **_She cried tears beginning to stream as she seen they weren't responding, The guards felt there wrist, _**Their breathing But its shallow, **_He got on his cell and called a code red telling the other guards to regroup and meet at the limos, _**I don't understand **_Kagome cried rubbing their faces as they stared off motionless, What could have happened she thought, _**Everything was fine. **_She dropped her head tears streaming as her vision fell upon her sweet pork and Honey roll, kaede must have dropped..She gasped remembering the vendor, It was the only answer, There meeting wasn't an accident it was very much intentional. _**It was the food! **_Kagome yelled picking it up and passing lt to the head guard, _**It must be poision..**_He motioned for the other guards outside the door to come in.._** Find that food vendor! **_They rushed out guns drawn.._**This isn't happening..**_Kagome replied taking deep breaths as she felt fear rise within her, This was a definite attack on her family..it had to be this Naraku person and who was to say it was over or that they were even safe at all in this place? She took one more deep breath as she helped the two guards left, lower her mother and aunt onto the floor..they had to get to safety quickly, She grabbed the head guard's arm firmly a deep feeling of peril washing over her, _**We have to get them and Sota out of here… NOW!**_

_**End Note: **__Oh my God! What is Happening!? Is this the end for Kaede and Mom? …will any of them make it out alive or was the poision food just the beginning. You must keep reading to find out! I appreciate the Follows and Reviews and im looking forward to more so please tell all your fellow fanfic friends To READ..READ..READ! and please continue to show your support! GoodBye for now, Arigato! (Bows)_


	7. Out of the frying pan Into the fire

Disclaimer: I do not on anything Inuyasha..It belongs only to the amazing Rumiko Takashi

Notes: Hello again my beautiful People..I hope you are enjoying this story thus far, I am more than happy to share it with you I've gotten great reviews and some followers as well so I hope you are just as satisfied with it as I am and please continue to READ, I Promise I won't disappoint you! ARIGATO! (Bows)

-Immiscible-

Chapter Seven: Out of the frying pan…Into the fire

Guard: _**Out of the way!**_

They rushed through the crowd, chests heaving, skin glazed with perspiration…They watched every face on their effort to the closest exit..No one could be trusted.

Kagome: _**It's going to be okay**_

She tried to assure her mother and her aunt But her words fell on death ears as they lay cupped in security's arms, so still as if in a deep trance.

Guard: _**Through here!**_

Kagome pushed the exit door open with all her might, adrenaline pumping the guards closely behind with mom and aunt in hand, she was met by a confused Sota only told by the other guards suddenly that they had to go.

Sota: _**What's going on?! What Happened?!**_

He felt his heart drop into his gut as he lay his eyes upon his aunt and his mother, He reached out to grab them but was interrupted by his sister, she quickly wrapped her arms around him for comfort

Kagome: _**It was a vendor he told mom his name was mukotsu, I think the food was posion..As soon as they ate it I found them like this!. They can't find the vendor and who is to say he won't come back for us? We have to get out of here it's not safe.**_

He gave his sister a nod and furiously wiped tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, He grabbed his mother from the guard and took her in his arms. Hugging her to his chest.

Sota: _**We have to get them home**_

Two black limos sped roughly around the corner and came to a halt in front of the Higurashis..A guard stepped out opening the door for them as they rushed inside.

Guard: _**I was able to Contact Mr. Higurashi..He told me he would meet us at the manor right away**_

The team piled quickly into the 2nd vehicle and sped off toward the manor, racing through every stop sign, every stop light..Kagome threw her head back onto the leather seat finally trying to catch her breath

Sota: _**I don't understand why this is happening**_

She took in her brother's words and came to the conclusion that he was absolutely clueless to what was really going on, she thought grandpa might have informed them all of the true danger they faced but maybe he felt the need to only share it with of course mom and kaede and her. But now there was no time for confusion, he had to be prepared for anything.

Kagome: _**Dad being killed was just the beginning sota, this demon Naraku wants to rule and in order to do that he has to destroy the treaty by destroying the families that created it in the first place and one of those families are us!**_

The puzzled look disappeared from his face and was quickly replaced with anger as he glanced at his family, laid along the limo seats. Unmoving.

Sota: _**Why would grandpa not tell me about this Naraku?! I thought father's death was just some kind of random attack! **_

Kagome: _**He was trying to protect us the best he knew I guess**_

Sota: _**Well it didn't work did it..**_

Kagome turned toward the window.. Taking a deep breath, trying to gather the little composure she had left. The situation was getting out of control fast, she thought she was strong enough to handle anything but seeing mom and kaede in such a state was enough to break down, she tried to hold onto what little strength she had but it was shrinking by the minute. The Driver took a sharp turn around the last bend leading to the family home and suddenly the tires screeched to a halt, Kagome and Sota jolted forward out of their seat and as they quickly tried to regain themselves their eyes widened at the scene in front of them. Clouds of thick smoke filled the sky, blocking out the moon and the stars around the manor, the only light that shone was the reds and oranges from the massive inferno that consumed their home. Kagome struggled to open the door as her hand shook uncontrollably, she stepped out on wobbly legs watching in dis belief as the home she'd known all her life went up in smoke. _**Kagome! **_She heard her name called but the events of the night had her paralyzed in anger, fear, and hurt, she felt as if she couldn't move or speak. She suddenly felt his arms on her shoulders shaking her from her trance, It was grand pop. He had just pulled up behind them and their escort and come across the scene himself. _**Miko what happened?! **_He asked panic in his words, _**I…I..**_She tried to answer but couldn't find a voice.

Sota: _**Grand pop!**_

He stepped out of the limo, mother snug in his hands

Sota: _**They were poisoned at my show, Kagome said it was some food vendor named mukotsu**_

Grand pop Stepped to Sota running his hand through mothers short curly locks, sadness spreading across his face.

Grand pop: _**Sota you and the guard get them into the car, we must take them back to kita, if anybody knows how to heal them its Toutosai**_

Sota obliged helping the guard load them into grandpa's awaiting vehicle, a fellow guard shot to Grandpa's side

Guard: _**The fire department is on the way**_

Grandpa nodded in agreement. He knew the manor could not be saved though as he looked upon the scene, it was next to nothing now and soon their every belonging and Years of memories would be nothing but ash.

Kagome: _**Kikyo was in their!**_

She jerked from her state of shock as a thought of her sister crossed her mind, Grandpa rushed to her side as she began to lose her footing, he lowered her to the ground.

Grand pop: _**are you sure your sister was home miko, she comes and goes a lot remember..**_

Kagome struggled to talk through uncontrollable sobs, she couldnt believe things fell apart so fast or for all her courage she felt so helpless.

Kagome: _**She came home right before we left, she might have went out again but I don't know**_

Grand pop: _**I'm sure when the fire started she fled like the cooks and everyone else, I seen one of our maids on the street as I drove by, if she got out I'm sure your sister did to, she will get in contact with us..i know she will.**_

He tried to console his granddaughter but in all honesty he lied about seeing the maid, the little help that was their always left after dinner and since the family left tonight without the meal they must of went early as well, as for kikyo he did not know. He hugged kagome tightly, lifting her back to her feet, dirt and soot now staining her pink dress.

Grand pop: _**We have to go miko, I am taking mother, kaede, and sota back to kita to toutosai's, there I will gather the slayer clan's and we will go after this Naraku and finish this But we need help…Kagome I need you to go to Osaka.**_

Kagome: _**I don't understand! I need to be with the family!**_

She was confused at her grandfather's words, at the most trying time in all of their lives why would he be sending her to a whole other part of japan?

Grandpop: _**Calm down, listen to me miko..We need help! We cannot just go into the demons territory to kill one of them, we wouldn't survive, we need a demon ally and it must be Lord Sesshomaru.**_

His amber eyes gleamed quickly in her mind as he spoke his name, Lord Sesshomaru..

Kagome: _**But he refused to help us**_

Grand pop: _**Yes. But I can tell he admired you for your courage, anyone else including myself he would have cut down in an instant but you..He did not, If anyone can convince him to help us it is you kagome, we can do this alone but not without many casualties. With Lord sesshomaru it will hardly take any effort..I need you to do this.**_

Her remark she made to Grandfather played over In her mind at this point, (_**I will help you do what it takes to protect our** **family**_) She had to admit she was fearful of seeing him again, she didn't know how he would take her by her earlier actions, especially showing up on his territory at his front door but at the same time she was obligated and intrigued to find out.

Kagome: _**OK**_

Grand pop: _**Thank you miko..I will have the guard take you to Osaka, the Ward is called Tennoji Ku, that's where you will find Lord Sesshomaru But be careful once you're on their territory, it's up to lord Sesshomaru to protect you.**_

He hugged her tightly and escorted her to the awaiting limo.

Grand pop: _**Your father would be more than proud of how great you have become miko**_

Kagome gave him a half smile and slid into her seat as he closed the door behind her, they began to pull away. She watched Grand pop's vehicle pull off in the opposite direction toward kita as fire trucks finally arrived to extinguish what was left of the manor, It was funny how she just couldn't wait to leave home, start her new life. In this moment she would give anything to be their again, with her family. Now she had no home and they were Teetering on the edge of extinction, she had to find a way to save them. Her only chance was a human Hating Demon with Beautiful Yet cold Amber eyes, and he would be a chance she would just have to take.

End Note: Phew! 7th Chapter Done. I know it's short But I Didn't want to overload you with too much action lol Oh but don't worry there will be more to come in Chapter 8..The Higurashi's are Under attack and forced out of their home..now their only hope is the Cold Lord Sesshomaru..Will he help? Will kagome even be able to get through Demon territory in one piece? And What of Mother and Kaede? You must Read on to find Out! Until Next time..(BOWS)


	8. In Unexpected Arms

Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything Inuyasha

Note: Hello once again my Fanfic Lovers! Here to bring you another Chapter to this amazing story of mine..Things have gotten out of control fast for kagome , But you haven't really seen anything yet! I love you for your follows, your reviews, and your favs! Please continue to support my story..And buckle your seats, this chapter is going to be a wild ride! ARIGATO (Bows)

-Immiscible-

Chapter eight: In Unexpected Arms

_**Ms. Higurashi we are entering Osaka. **_She gulped down the lump in her throat at her escorts words, Osaka was demon territory and no human ever came here without permission until now. She had no choice but to step over enemy lines for her families sake, they would lose the battle if she didn't take this dangerous step and she had no chance without the protection of the cold hearted demon Lord Sesshomaru. She sat stiffly against the leather limo seat, eyeing the scenery around her nervously, and for good cause.. She had no idea that she was being Stalked, a snake slithering quietly in the distance.. just awaiting the orders to strike.

Bankotsu: _**Where are they now?**_

Kyokotsu: _**Moving west toward tennoji Ku, Maybe lord Sesshomaru is already waiting for them**_

The Demon jumped effortlessly from building top to building top, following quickly behind the unexpecting Higurashi. The original plan was to take them all out at the Tokyo metro But since Mukotsu had failed to poison them all, now it was up to Kyokotsu to finish the job. Thanks to Renkotsu and his expertise in explosives he was able to make them more vulnerable by destroying their fortress and now with them scattered, and the young girl traveling through demon territory, it made it all but too easy to take them out one by one.

Bankotsu: _**No, if Lord Sesshomaru was protecting the girl he would have sent an escort or been with her himself. She is doing this on her own.**_

_**Hai. **_Kyokotsu agreed, he had been ordered to stay at the manner to ensure the demise of the rest of the family as Renkotsu set the explosive and was given instructions to return, But unexpectedly The Higurashis Parted ways and he chose to follow kagome, listening to her conversation with the old man about going to Osaka, Easiest target he thought..so he would take her out first.

Bankotsu: _**Naraku's order is to kill the girl before she reaches Tennoji, Mukotsu failed to finish his mission..You DO NOT Fail me!**_

Kyokotsu: _**Yes, Brother.**_

Kyokotsu hung up the line and slowed his pace as he saw the vehicle come to a halt at a red light. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he pulled his ball and chain from his enormous back.

Kagome eyed the sign to her right reading Osaka 1mile, She felt those all too familiar butterflies in her belly as the realization struck that she would be seeing him again. She looked herself over and pouted, Her pink dress was covered in dirt and soot and her hair was loose and wild atop her head, Not only did the events of the night take a mental toll but also a physical one. Her thoughts went to her mother, kaede, and kikyo, she knew most likely Toutosai would be able to find a cure for the poisonous spell her family was under, he was very skilled in potions and weaponry, But what about kikyo? It plagued her mind that no one knew of her whereabouts, Kagome knew in her mind that it was more than likely she perished in the flames of the manor but she pushed that conclusion away, she wanted to believe she was okay, that they all would be ok.

The red light finally flashed green and the driver began to continue to their destination, when all of a sudden, there was an unknown force that pushed the limo into a quick tail spin. Kagome screeched in shock gripping the door handle as the car spun uncontrollably, She heard a vicious laugh in the distance before once again they were struck, this time to the rear causing the back window to shatter. She fell forward onto the floor glass particles spread across her body, little cuts decorating her back from the assault, She could hear the driver jerking the door open in fear, leaving her sprawled across the floor in the backseat, she heard his footsteps move quickly across the pavement and then with a loud thud and a shake of the ground, He went silent. The young miko gathered the little strength she had to push herself back up onto the seat, her body was racked in pain, she felt drops of crimson trickle down her back through her torn loosened fabric, I have to get out of here She thought grabbing for the door handle But yet again the vehicle was struck this time on the side she was desperately trying to exit. Her body was thrown around viciously as the limo rolled and came to a stop upside down, she screamed out in pain, tears streaming as she felt something pierce her leg deeply, she reached down and touched her wound, only to retrieve a shaky hand full of blood and particles of glass, She breathed deep trying to move through the pain, trying to will her legs to get up and run But she couldn't move and she was losing blood quickly, _**Im sorry **_she whispered to the night, sorry to her family that she didn't make it, that she couldn't save them and as her vision blurred and her breaths came short she was sorry she couldn't save herself.

Jaken: _**unable to sleep again mi lord**_

The small toad stood in his master's doorway, watching him as he sat in his usual spot on the window seal. He hadn't slept for 2days and he was more short tempered than usual, he was curious as to what weighed so heavily on his lord's mind.

Jaken: _**Would you like me to fetch kanna?**_

Sesshoamru entertained the thought in his mind for a second..

Sesshomaru: _**No. leave me**_

Jaken bowed to his lord before exiting, leaving him to his thoughts. There he sat once again watching the moon as visions of her plagued his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking of her, he tried to busy himself in his inquiries, yet there was no stopping his thoughts, the visions of her and those hypnotizing sapphire orbs. The demon inside wanted nothing more than to claim her but he himself wouldn't entertain such a thought, He felt no use for any woman except to meet his animalistic need..He couldn't see any other reason for them than that and besides this kagome was a human. He rubbed his length through his pants trying to calm the sudden blood flow at the thought of him taking her, it frustrated him to no end that this human girl could have such an effect, Maybe he would send for kanna anyway. He closed his eyes as a strong breeze, whooshed through his open window, blowing his silver tresses wildly, he pulled in the scent of grass and trees around him, and something else…fresh flowers and fresh rain. He opened his eyes puzzled, maybe it was his mind messing with him just like the previous night with kanna he thought but as he inhaled again her smell entered his nostrils once more with a hint of blood. He quickly leapt up onto the seal his eyes glowing crimson as his youkai demon began consuming him. _**Impossible **_he spoke, _**The Humans don't come here, **_But he knew her smell well and without a doubt it was her and she was introuble. He had no control over the urge to rescue her, despite his feelings toward humans, this one was different and whoever was trying to harm her would feel nothing but his demonic wrath. He moved across the room with lightening speed, grabbing his kimono top and katana from his desk chair, _**Jaken, **_He beckoned his toad servant and he obliged rushing into the room at the urgency of his master's voice, _**Yes mi lord?...Call for koga, I might need his assistance. **_And with that he leapt into the night..for the girl with the sapphire eyes.

He laughed as her scream echoed in his ear, He could smell the blood dripping from her and it excited him more, he tied his ball and chain back onto him as he moved toward the destroyed vehicle.

Kyokotsu: _**Come out..come out, wherever you are**_

He pulled the door of the limo off with ease, revealing the young girl sprawled out on conscious, shattered and blood stained glass..covering her like a thick blanket.

Kyokotsu: **Seems such a shame to take the life of such a beautiful girl but she looks so delicious**

He licked his lips and reached for the miko with every intention on consuming her, Until suddenly without warning He was driven back by a great force, causing the youkai to land roughly on his back. A confused kyokotsu leapt quickly back to his feet, dust rising from the ground beneath him crumbling from his fall, and as it cleared his eye lay upon the Lord of the land, Sesshomaru.

Kyokotsu: _**What business is this of yours! Are you telling me you will betray your own kind for this human bitch!**_

Sesshomaru gave no explanation as he unsheathed his katana

Sesshomaru: _**Doing Naraku's dirty work are you? Tell me demon…Are you willing to die for him.**_

Kyokotsu laughed loudly, once again removing his weapon.

Kyokotsu: _**Dying isn't my order Inu, killing is!**_

He swung the immense metal ball toward the lord but he was to slow, Sesshomaru dodged it effortlessly, lunging toward kyokotsu..He cut off his swinging hand before the assassin even knew it was coming. Kyokotsu doubled over in pain, falling to his knees as his hand lay next to him twitching. _**Damn you lord Sesshomaru! You won't get away with this! My brother's will avenge me! **_Sesshomaru smiled, dragging his blood dripping sword along the ground, his inner demon pleased at kyokotsu's pain and suffering. A low growl and giggle emerged from his chest as he pressed his sword at kyokotsu's throat. _**Do I look worried?**_ With one quick motion of his wrist, the demon lord removed the youkai's head, licking the blood from his claw as it sprayed from the headless body falling to the ground, lifeless.

His nose caught her scent once more and he could hear her heart beat, faint but still beating. He tucked his blade on his side and moved to her, slowly pulling her body from the wreck. His crimson eyes subsided back to amber as he lifted her up into his arms, He slowly wiped her raven tresses from her face revealing to him tiny cuts and bruises from her ordeal, he ran his finger across her eyelid a vision of those orbs flashing in his mind, and without warning they fluttered open. Their eyes were locked once more on each other, stuck in a single moment but seeming to them both that the moment was forever. The miko reached her hand up to touch his face but he grabbed it softly in his instead, afraid of what her silk touch would awaken. _**Why did you come here, you greatly risked your life, **__he _asked but she began drifting off again, her body weak and tired, she pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck..he tensed up for a moment but relaxed in her embrace as she lay her head onto his shoulder slowly sliding off once more into slumber, she spoke.. _**I came for you.**_

_**-**__**Naraku-**_

The servant ran into his master's room anger and frustration weighing heavily on his face, he came in upon his master laying in bed with the human whench, the one he referred to as kikyo.

Naraku: _**and what brings you to me rudely and uninvited Bankotsu**_

The assassin realized his disrespect and bowed lowly

Bankotsu: _**Forgive me lord Naraku but I cannot reach kyokotsu…Renkotsu and Mukotsu have returned from their earlier task but kyokotsu has not**_

Naraku roughly pushed the sleeping kikyo's hand from him and stood wrapping his robes around his body

Bankotsu: _**Renkotsu reported back that the Higurashis separated, it could not have been the humans that intercepted our attack on the girl, she was alone.**_

Naraku: _**It seems Sesshomaru decided to step in after all But to save a human girl..Interesting.**_

Bankotsu stood angrily, he knew that kyokotsu was dead, that would be the only reason he would not have returned by now

Bankotsu: _**Permission to take the rest of my group and avenge our comrade**_

Naraku: _**No**_

Naraku quickly shot down the idea, He knew if they moved on Sesshomaru, they would easily fall but if they could somehow get him to come to them on their time, they would have a definite advantage.

Naraku: _**You will have the opportunity, in due time Bankotsu..But when we are ready, we must get him to come to us**_

Bankotsu: _**How?**_

Naraku moved to kikyo's bedside running his claw through her hair with a sadistic smile.

Naraku: _**If you want to bait a dog You just simply take his bone.**_

End Note: Phew! Done and Done! I hope you enjoyed I know in the series the band of seven are human assasins but in my story they are youkai and that is that! Lol n of course koga is the one to originally take out kyokotsu but Sesshomaru just couldn't help himself to save the beloved kagome! It's starting to get juicy so I hope you guys are ready for it! I appreciate all your favs, follows, and reviews and im looking forward to more, Until next time my fanfic lovers..ARIGATO. (Bows)


	9. Keeping Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha

Note: Hello again My Fanfic Lovers! im Ready for Chapter 9, are you? Chapter 8 was almost the end for our dear Kagome san BUT just in the nick of time Sesshomaru saved the day and Naraku is Not a very happy camper LOL… So here we go! get comfortable, turn on your imagination and Lose yourself in My fanfic goodness! Arigato! (BOWS)

-Immiscible-

Chapter Nine: Keeping distance

_His amber eyes she thought to herself as he held her gaze in his, she had never seen him so close before, and it was only one word to describe him, Beautiful. His skin glowed in the night, his features strong yet soft like he was sculpted out of the finest marble, his hair fell like silk around his face adding a distinctive touch to him, and his eyes..His amber orbs shining in golden brilliance, So cold she thought staring back.. The moment felt like forever, But there is something else there..Something. She used the little strength she had to reach up and caress his face, she didn't know why but the feeling he gave her inside, she just couldn't help herself. He stopped her, catching her hand in his, why did he stop me? __**Why did**__**you come here?**__ He asked __**You greatly risked your life**__..She wanted to explain but she felt herself drift like she was falling slowly, So she grabbed him, grabbed hold to her savior and held tightly trusting that he would not let her go..she spoke, __**I came for you**__._

She shot up from her sleep quickly, pulling in a deep breath as if it was her first. She looked around..The room was immense in size, The white marble floor greatly complimented by high windows covered in maroon curtains made of the finest silk. The white wash stone walls were decorated beautifully with unique artwork and the azalea Flower vined its way up every crevice, leaving beautiful patterns of Purple, pink, and white blossoming and scenting the room sweetly. The miko looked down at herself and realized that she was nude as she rested upon silk and fur covered pillows, so soft it was as if she was on a bed of clouds..She pulled the White fur cover to her chest for comfort as she began to recall the events of the night. She could recollect being attacked and being wounded but nothing really after that except..She reached up rubbing her eyelid gently, His eyes She thought It felt like an exquisite dream but from the looks of things it was a sure reality. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light knock on the vast oak door, She wrapped herself up completely as her visitor invited themselves in. _**I see your awake, **_Kagome could tell she was a demon right away as their eyes met briefly and hers gleamed a rich violet, She moved to kagome..sitting at her feet, she placed the many items down onto the bed..One being a pure whit kimono with imprinted lilies up the seam. _**I am kanna **_She replied with a blank stare _**and you are?...Kagome. **_

Kanna: _**I came to check on your wound**_

The demoness replied Slowly uncovering kagome's right leg eyeing the wound she had treated.

Kanna: _**It's completely healed as I suspected.**_

Kagome looked down in disbelief, she knew the wound was bad at the amount of blood that covered her hand last night and of course the amount of pain But as they assessed it now it was merely a light scar. _**How? **_She asked rubbing it briefly

Kanna: _**Lord Sesshomaru is an Inu Youkai, his saliva has great healing ability..I mixed his saliva with a few other healing herbs and applied it to your leg..Looks like it worked well enough.**_

Kagome: _**Thank you**_

She gave kanna a smile but the small statured demon just turned away walking to the exit

Kanna: _**Im only following orders**_

Kagome: _**And lord Sesshomaru, where is he?**_

Kanna: _**He is engaged at the moment… after you wash and dress you can view the rest of the western castle But please forgive the staff in advance, as you can imagine we have never welcomed a human here.**_

Kagome could sense her stand offish demeanor but ignored it as she exited closing the door behind her. Kagome huffed eyeing the kimono and cosemetics layed at her feet for a second before throwing herself back onto the pallet of pillows, Many unanswered questions began whirling through her mind..Like how did he even know she was in trouble? Why did a human hating demon rescue her at all? And the most perplexing of all was how was she going to convince him to save her human family? _**Ugh..Lord Seshomaru**_ she whispered a hint of blush spreading across her cheeks as he came into vision, She had no idea the answers to her questions but one thing was for sure, She wanted to find out. She ran her hand through her raven colored hair and rested the other on her naked belly as the all too familiar feeling washed over her, _**Damn Butterflies. **_She dressed quickly, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, and coloring her lips with a light pink lipstick given at her disposal..She Studied herself in a wall to wall mirror that hung over a low fireplace in her room, She could recall feeling small pieces of glass piercing her face But now as she viewed herself it was if it had never occurred. Her skin was un marred and seemed to glow with the sun shining brightly through the sheer curtain, For such a human hating demon she thought, he put in a lot of effort to make sure she was comfortable and ok so maybe there was hope to change his mind after all. She exited her quarters with every Intention on locating the lord of the lands, She didn't have time to waste and neither did her family. Mom and kaede were still ill and kikyo was still missing to her knowledge, She had to talk to him about his alliance..They needed it severely. _**Kagome, right? **_She jumped slightly startled at the unfamiliar voice, she looked to the side of the hall and there leaning against a painting was another demon with piercing blue eyes and canines hanging over his lips in a smile.

Kagome: _**Hey.. you were one of the demons at**_** my house**

She briefly remembered the ookami youkai from the meeting grand pop had

Koga: _**Hai, Im koga**_

He extended a hand to the miko but she stared at it in hesitation. He pulled it back with a smile.

Kagome: _**You seemed more than willing to bash my family and the humans, why are you being nice now?**_

Koga: _**forgive me kagome san, I have no ill feelings toward the humans, just no understanding..But im willing to learn.**_

He extended his arm again and this time she obliged wrapping her arm around his forearm. She didn't particularly care for the demons just as they didn't care for her but some understanding never hurt anyone, and besides she had to convince Sesshomaru to come to her families aid, and who else could help her to convince him better than his own kind. So they carried on moving clearing the long hall before coming to an even longer wrap around staircase, leading to a huge dayroom and connecting library. _**It's**_** beautiful, **She remarked, taking in the scene around her. Every floor, every wall, was white and spotless, Every window covered In the finest maroon silk..Flowers decorated everyoak wood table and there was unique and breathtaking art everywhere.

Koga: _**It was originally decorated by Sesshomaru's mother, his father decided to keep it exactly the same in memory of her**_

In memory kagome thought to herself, She must have passed as well..Wow, I couldn't imagine losing both. Her thoughts went to her mother laying in poisoned state, she couldn't imagine even half of what he felt inside. _**So kagome, **_Koga spoke pulling her from her mind, _**Im curious..why did you come here? **_She unwrapped her arm from his and leaned against the banister eyeing the many maids and gardeners below. They watched her..Some gave kind smiles, some looks of curiousity, others just harsh quick glances..She turned back toward the wolf sighing in frustration, _**Well I know im not exactly welcomed but I really didn't have to much of a choice..truth is I need lord Sesshomaru's help. **_The ookami stood beside her eyeing her intently.

Kagome: _**My family was attacked yesterday, during my brother's show at Tokyo metro, my aunt and mother were poisoned by some food vendor, he said his name was mukotsu**_

Koga: _**mukotsu?!**_

He knew the name well but he did not interrupt he let her continue

Kagome: _**yes he said that was his name, so me and my brother were rushed out by the guards..trying to make it home to get my mother and aunt help but when we got there our home was burning to the ground.**_

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes just at the thought of her families matter, she tried her best to hold things together and to be a help but at this point she felt so helpless

Kagome: _**So I decided to come here to ask for Sesshomaru's help to save my family but on the way here I was attacked and the guard escorting me was killed..if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru, I would have never made it**_

Koga: _**Hai, I was told..**_

Kagome: _**I need his help Koga, this Naraku is bent on destroying my family and the treaty..I don't know what else to do**_

Koga fixed his vision on her, watching her as he seen the tears in her eyes and the sadness in her voice. He didn't care either way for humans but this girl was different, her wisdom, Strength, and devotion to her family reminded him of himself and the dedication he had for the inu clan, his mind went back to his demon lords words (_**We are like water and oil, we do not mix**_). They were very different from eachother, coming from different worlds and opposite sides of the line but they had two things in common, the commitment for their beliefs and of course the same enemy. He agreed that there was no real need for the humans help against naraku, the Inu clan was more than capable of taking him down but if the Higurashi clan had even half as much determination as this young miko, what could it hurt, and they could more than earn the Inu clans assistance..if they were allies But at the end of the day the decision was not his.

Koga:_** I knew as soon as you walked into that meeting that you were fearless..even coming here despite knowing the outcome just shows how fearless you really are..You've earned my respect miko.**_

He placed a hand on hers for a moment before signaling one of the many demon maids to his side

Koga: _**This is kagome, make sure to get**_** her something to eat..make her what**_**ever she would like..**_

The demon woman gave a bow and a half smile to kagome before she took her hand, leading her down the winding stairwell. _**Wait, what about lord Sesshomaru? **_She asked the ookami who made his way back up the long hall.._**Ill let him know you would like to talk to him.**_

-Sesshomaru-

He sat at his desk, endless paperwork spread out infront of him..jaken by his side fanning his master with an immense fan as beads of sweat decorated his forehead.

Jaken: _**Is that better mi lord**_

Sesshomaru: _**It's fine jaken**_

The inu youkai slouched back In his chair as heat_ radiated from his body, he tried to relieve it by having jaken assist but it did very little, the heat that he was suffering from could only be calmed truly by the miko who awakened it. He huffed in annoyance at his dilemma, he placed the young girl in the Azalea quarters trying to block off her scent from him as much as he could but it still filled his senses..causing the Demon inside to burn with lust and dominance. He had to busy himself in his work just to keep the girl off his mind and still that was only a temporary fix. He slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration, causing vined cracks across the wood and jaken to step back In fear._

_Jaken: __**Mi lor…Lord Sesshomaru..i..im trying my best to help mi lord**_

Sesshomaru: _**It is fine jaken, you are excused**_

Jaken bowed lowly before exiting his master's quarters quickly, puzzled at his master's mood and of course the human guest.

Sesshomaru stood removing his sweat dampened kimono shirt from his body revealing a bare chest, he pulled his long silver tresses into a tight ponytail, some strands escaping and falling around his striking face, adding more beauty to him. Kagome he thought wiping his forehead as he plopped down onto his futon, her words played in his mind from the previous night (_**I came for you**_) but why he questioned. She had to know the risk of coming here and she couldn't have known that he would come to her rescue, but still she came anyway..There was only one reason that she would risk her life, her family. He knew that Naraku would not dare come to Tennoji, his territory..he was smarter than to take such a risk but the Higurash's to him was a much easier target and knowing him he would take them out quickly to avoid a real fight, the coward. Sesshomaru more than anything wanted to squeeze the life from the traitor demon for killing his father and betraying the clan but before he did there were things to put in order with the clan and the business and like his father before him, business first..pleasure later. The treaty would not be broken even if the Higurashi clan was to fall, he would always honor his father by following the rule of the agreement, no human to be harmed by any demon on their territory and no demon to be harmed by any human on demon territory, any dispute would be handled amongst their own kind Unless a direct attempt of war was to be made..then the proper defense could be taken. The Higurashi's would be more than right to avenge their family by going after Naraku and he did not object an effort though he would be the one to kill him but as the treaty states any dispute would be handled amongst their own kind, so he felt no need to assist in their personal problem.

There was a knock and koga quickly entered closing the door behind him..he bowed deeply at His lord who was a little annoyed at his sudden company.

Sesshomaru: _**What is it koga**_

Koga: _**Still going through the motions I see**_

Koga teased with a smirk, sitting at the foot of his lord's bed. Anyone else Sesshomaru would surely cut down at such a remark but Koga was his childhood friend and comrade so he let it slide.

Koga: _**The girl is with the maids having breakfast, I gave her a little tour and we talked a bit.**_

Sesshomaru sat up in interest, intrigued at their conversation

Koga: _**She is real concerned about her family, there manor was burned to the ground and her mother and aunt were poisoned by a food vendor at Tokyo metro, and guess what the food vendor said his name was…Mukotsu.**_

He knew the name well, mukotsu was a comrade of the assassin group known as the band of seven, just like kyokotsu..the demon he beheaded last night. They completed many missions for his father in the feudal times, killing many demons and humans that stood in his way to rule before the treaty, they were ruthless and cunning in there killing technique..the best of all assasins, made sense that the cowardly Naraku would hire them for protection and of course to do his dirty work.

Sesshomaru: _**The one they call kyokotsu..was the demon that attacked the girl last night, I took care of him**_

Koga: _**you know that must of royally pissed off Bankotsu, they must definently be plotting against you now**_

Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction

Sesshomaru: _**Good.. let them come, it will certainly make things easier**_

Koga: _**Hai**_

Sesshomaru stood making his way to his open window, trying to feel just a hint of a breeze to cool his skin

Koga:_** and what about the girl..she wants to talk to you about assisting her family**_

Sesshomaru: _**I understand her concern But as I said before The higurashi is not my concern, I will leave them to handle their own issue.**_

Koga huffed before joining his lord and friend at the seal

Koga: _**Then why save her?**_

Sesshomaru eye_d the wolf before turning his head to the scenery outside giving no answer._

_Koga: __**This girl is different..its obvious that you see it and sense it to..She is having quite an effect on you my Lord.**_

Sesshomaru could do without koga's boldness but he was right, his demonic infatuation with the girl was more than beginning to show, especially now that she was in his castle. He tried hard to push away the urge to claim her, growing stronger now that she was in reach but his attempts were futile, and though it angered him in a way, it also made him want to be closer to her.

Koga: _**Forgive my boldness Sesshomaru, I know you don't care for humans but if you could just hear the girl out maybe you could get a better underst**_**anding.**

Sesshomaru: _**It's best to keep distance**_

Koga could sense the heat rising in his lord at just the mere speaking of the girl and he understood his friend's reasoning, he was trying to fight the demon inside..it wanted the miko, and he could tell how Strongly just at the mention of her name, he could just imagine being in her presence for too long..Lord Seeshomaru might not be able to control his bestial nature.

Koga: _**Hai..But still if you could stand it, I hope that you would consider.**_

Koga patted his comrades shoulder before exiting to leave him with the thought. The Inu youkai made his way back to his futon laying amongst his sapphire sheets, blood seeming like it came to a boil as the heat steadily rose. Koaga was right..He didn't want to admit it but the girl was having more and more of an effect on him and the feeling she gave him made him feel that much protective over her, if she wished for his assistance to help her family he now at least was willing to listen to her proposal. Kagome he whispered once again, her name flowing beautifully off his pale pink lips, he placed a hand on his toned stomach as an unfamiliar fluttering feeling washed over him.

End Note: Done! Phew! Im really proud of this chapter, I think it shows the beginning of maybe a softer side to our Sexy Sesshomaru. And with his demon on rise and now feeling that fluttering in his stomach..what will the next chapter hold? Will he take the chance of meeting with her? Could he control himself? Or will he continue to keep distance? Maybe even send her away? And what's going on with her family? You'll find out..Just continue reading looking forward to more Follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you're enjoying the story just as much as I enjoy bringing it to you! Until we meet again, Arigato for reading. (Bows)


	10. Revealing Veracity Part One

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own anything Inuyasha

Note: SesshSuperFan is back again to bring you chapter 10! Pretty excited about it, There might just be some lemony Goodness..Im not sure myself, I don't pre write I just let my chapter flow..I don't know about you **But **I could use some Sessh on Kag Contact lol..You will have to find out! Arigato for reading! (BOWS)

-Immiscible-

Chapter Ten: Revealing Veracity pt. One

_**It's me..Kagome. **_She could hear her grandfather take a sigh of relief as she spoke on the line, She had asked the Nice demon maid who escorted her to breakfast if there was a phone she could use and she kindly took her to the library, closing the door behind her for privacy.

Grandpa: _**Thank Buddha my child..i was worried when I didn't hear from you lastnight, I was preparing to move on Osaka before you called..are you alright?**_

Kagome: _**Im fine**_

She didn't want to burden his mind with the events of the night so she left her personal experience out, Grandpa already had a lot on his plate with figuring out a plan and mom and kaede's poisoning..she was safe now, Thanks to Lord Sesshomaru, so there was no need to worry him.

Kagome: _**And what about mom and kaede, was totousai able to heal them?**_

Grandpop: _**The poison was made to attack the nervous system so He has created a concoction of natural healing herbs and Kampo root, But miko the poison was very strong.. the cure is working slower than the poison is traveling, they are in deep sleep..we are praying that they wake up soon.**_

Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes and leaned her head up against a nearby bookshelf. She just knew in her mind that_ totousai would be able to cure them But by Grandpa's explanation there just might be a chance t_hey did not wake up, she couldn't imagine losing the most important women in her life.

Kagome: _**And Kikyo?**_

She asked fighting back tears.

Grandpa: _**Still no word**_

She let the tears flow freely as she slid down the book shelf, clutching the receiver to her ear, This was a real nightmare she thought, If only she could close her eyes and wake back up in the states, if dad was still alive and all was right, if ONLY.

Grandpa: _**And what about lord Sesshomaru? Is he willing to help us in our aid?**_

Kagome wiped away her tears, as she stood and spoke with determination in her voice

Kagome: _**He will, I'm not leaving here until he does!**_

Grandpa: _**Hai, you have your father's spirit miko, but time is ticking away..it's only a matter a time before this Naraku decides to strike again while we are weak..if you cannot convince the lord to assist, Come join us in Kita right away, Me and your brother need your help to plan a full on attack of Osaka, We have no other choice miko.**_

Kagome: _**Hai. I'll call back soon, I love you.**_

Kagome hung up the line and once again sat upon the marble floor exhausted. It was amazing how quickly things fell apart, One minute she was at school In the States living her own life and now she was in Japan fighting for her life and the life of her family against evil, treacherous demons, it was more than overwhelming. And lord Sesshomaru she thought, cold and unmoving as a block of ice, she knew she promised Grandpa that he would help but truth be told she didn't know, she didn't even have a clue how to approach him on the matter, He barely blinked in agreement when grandpa presented the proposal, so how could she change his mind? She had no idea But she was sure going to try, For the sake of her family. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the door opening and the demon women stepping in without announcement.

Kanna: _**You come together well kagome..**_

Kagome jumped slightly, unaware at the demon girl's prescence. She wiped her eyes harshly again, making sure no tears remained as she stood with a half smile.

Kagome: _**Ummmm, Thanks.**_

Kagome responded unsure of the Demon's Motive, She remembered early of her stand offish demeanor so she watched her closely as The violet eyed woman moved to the other side of the room standing at a portrait.

Kanna: _**You see this picture?**_

Kagome moved closer curious, meeting kanna infront of the immense piece of art. It was a demon and two little boys, The one little boy had to be Lord Sesshomaru as his eyes flashed golden and silver tresses circled his angelic little face..Matching the adult demon standing between them, But the other she was not sure, he had Long Raven hair like herself and almond colored eyes, doesn't look like a demon she thought to herself.

Kanna: _**That is Inutaisho, Lord Sesshomaru's Father and Lord Sesshomaru's brother..Inuyasha.**_

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, the other boy in the picture had to be human she thought so how could he be a demon's Brother?

Kanna: _**He was a half demon, Sesshomaru's father bedded a human woman which than turned her to a half demon as he claimed her, and she conceived child…Inuyasha was the outcome.**_

Kagome: _**Where is he?**_

She moved closer, rubbing her hand over Inuyasha in amazement

Kanna: _**He is dead**_

She turned her head to meet kanna's violet orbs.

Kagome: _**Dead?**_

Kanna: _**Yes..Dead,Succumbing to a battle wound in the feudal era due to his human weakness. As you should know..Lord Sesshomaru is a full demon, his mother and father full demons..Lord Sesshomaru's mother passed in child birth, so as you can imagine he wasn't very happy that his father produced another child, especially with the likes of a human.**_

Though her tone was low and calm, the miko could feel the venom drip from her words, She eyed the portrait once again, her vision falling upon the raven haired half demon. Maybe inutaisho having a half human son made him slightly more understanding and accepting of humans, enough to make a treaty and work together But for that same reason Lord Sesshomaru was bitter..Understandable she thought, He didn't get to even meet his mother and then his father has another son with a human ontop of that. She empathized with him, but couldn't understand what kanna's reason was for the little history lesson.

Kagome: _**Why are you telling me this?**_

The demon woman moved from the portrait and sat in a close by chair eyeing kagome with a blank stare.

Kanna: _**A human has no place here..not even a half one, so im curious as to why you are here?**_

Kagome rolled her eyes in anger, leaning against the portrait, annoyed at the demons obvious dislike of her.

Kagome: _**Well if it's any business of yours Kanna..I didn't have too much of a choice but to come here! I need Lord Sesshomaru's help and im not leaving until I get it!**_

Kanna smirked

Kanna: _**And what makes you think he would help you at all?**_

Kagome: _**Cause he already has, I was attacked on my way here I would of died if he didn't save me**_

The violet eyed demon snickered lowly

Kanna: _**He was simply upholding the treaty for his father's honor, It had nothing to do with you im sure.**_

Kagome: _**You're sure? Than you tell me, why did Lord Sesshomaru bring me here? **_

The smile on Kanna's face disappeared with her words, she hated to admit it but she was puzzled by that action as well, Saving the girl, sure..but bringing her back to his castle and treating a human like a guest of honor, she couldn't understand, it wasn't like her lord at all.

Kanna: _**How did you even know of Lord Sesshomaru? **_

Kagome: _**I didn't till two days ago..**_

Kanna's eyes widened at her sudden realization, Two days ago? She remembered the other night when he called for her, his sudden change of character as he kissed her, touched her..like he loved her and cared for her, ready to claim her for his, His sleepless nights, and then saving and bringing the girl to the castle. It can't be the demoness thought as all the pieces fell together in her mind, she felt her eyes water and quickly turned away not wanting the miko to see her reaction.

Kanna: _**Maybe slight pity for the humans, seems to run in the bloodline…But I suggest you leave before you are disappointed girl, Lord Sesshomaru has little feeling for me, his lover.. So what do you think he could possibly have for you or your family. **_

Kagome: _**I don't know but I will find out**_

Kagome smartly added before kanna exited slamming the door behind her. His lover huh? Kagome thought a slight blush of jealousy grazing her cheeks but she quickly pushed the thought away as butterflies threatened to flutter. She could care less what his jealous demon lover thought, she wasn't leaving until he atleast talked to her, gave her the opportunity to change his mind..Her family depended on it. Kagome was deep in thought before the door came ajar once more, she turned to see the blue eyed ookami standing there.

Kouga: _**There you are kagome..I think Lord Sesshomaru is ready to see you now.**_

The two walked down the long hall, arm in arm just as they started, as he led her to her destination. She could feel herself overcome by nervousness and that oh to familiar yet indescribable feeling, her heart began beating quickly and her breath was coming short as they neared his quarters, kouga sensed the change in her body and grinned to himself, seems like Lord Sesshomaru wasn't the only one going through the motions he thought.

Kouga: _**I was able to talk to him and at the least im sure he will listen **_

Kagome: _**Hai, Arigato.**_

Kouga: _**Im going to do some patrolling around Osaka for a bit, see if the demons are saying anything about your family or naraku. **_

He gave her a grin and a slight bow before he disappeared down the hall, leaving her infront of His Lords bedroom door. She took a deep breath, trying to gather herself and calm her heart before entering, She was apprehensive remembering kanna's words and thinking of inuyasha But she had no choice but to take the chance, she found her strength and entered. Her eyes lay upon his form sitting across the vast room on an open window frame, chest bare, eyeing the scenery, He turned his gaze to her as she stood still in the doorway blush coloring her tan cheeks.._**I should of knocked..im sorry. **_She bowed her head in respect, but he said nothing in return, he just simply stood pullng his kimono top onto his shoulders before sitting back in place. She turned her eyes away, trying not to stare at his muscular chest still revealed through his open shirt, What is the matter with me? She thought as she closed the door quietly.

Sesshomaru: _**How can I be of assistance ?**_

He seemed uninterested as he spoke, his eyes still fixated on the view outside.

Kagome: _**Well umm, first I just wanted to say thank you for helping me lastnight, I don't know how you knew I needed a hand but im glad that you did. **_

He gave no response

Kagome: _**Truth is I came because I need your help Lord Sesshomaru.**_

Sesshomaru: _**Hai, with your Family right? **_

She seemed to peak his interest as he turned toward her, finally meeting her eyes. She felt her cheeks redden at his gaze and cleared her throat to push back the feeling that rose in her, she tried to focus.

Kagome: _**Hai, as you can tell from lastnight, This Naraku is after us! He burned down our manor, poisoned my mother and aunt, and my sister kikyo is missing! **_

She sighed in hurt and drain, Her families current situation was more than urgent, and even with all her strength and determination she still felt powerless to help, this was the final way she could make a difference.

Kagome: _**I know I said we could do this alone, and I still believe we can but at too great a loss, if you helped us..if we helped eachother things would be much easier and my family safer.**_

The demon lord stood, his chest gleaming with tiny beads of sweat, the strands of hair falling around his face, adding a seductive look to him, her first priority was her family of course, but she couldn't help but be at awe at how beautiful he looked in that moment, she faught back her butterflies, she tried not to look him in those beautiful amber orbs, Little understanding of the feeling he gave her, this Cold demon lord.

Sesshomaru: _**As I told your grandfather, I will deal with Naraku when I am ready..**_

Kagome: _**But it might be too late!**_

She interrupted desperately, moving a step toward him, unaware that he took a quick step back, keeping distance as he faught against his inner demon.

Sesshomaru: _**That is really not a concern of mine**_

She gasped at his coldness and turned quickly away as tears welled up in her eyes. _**Fine! **_She spoke in anger, rushing to the door, swinging it open with all her might, slamming it hard against the stone wall. Her chest heaved as tears fell freely from her eyes, she didn't understand him. Why bring her here at all? Why save her a human but yet still refuse to save her family? Why? No! she thought wiping the tears angrily from her eyes, If he won't help me, he will give me answers! Without warning she slammed the door closed once more turning to meet the demon lord.

Kagome: _**why did you help me? Why did you bring me here?**_

He turned away from her leaning against the brick in frustration.

Kagome: _**You Hate Humans right! Well im human! And so was Inuyasha's mother…but your dad still gave her a child! Is that why you hated your brother!**_

He felt the demon rise in him at her words and took a deep breath fighting him back, Someone had obviously clued the girl in on his family past and that he would deal with later but no one would dare speak of it to him, they knew better. Anger overpowered every other feeling in him and he turned to her, his eyes tinted with crimson.

Sesshomaru: _**His mother was a human whore and he was a useless half demon, weak and pitiful in his emotions just like his pathetic mother and every other pathetic human on this planet.**_

He moved toward her slowly and she backed up quickly into the wall behind her as she watched his eyes turn a deep crimson, he kept coming..

Sesshomaru: _**All humans are worthless, and inconvenience to the superior, a headache..just like your family, it's no concern of mine if they all fall to Naraku..and most likely they will!**_

Her hurt was replaced quickly with anger and as he neared her she stretched her arms out and pushed him away.

Kagome: _**No! I won't let them just die! I won't!**_

Sesshomaru looked down at her amazed as she beat against his bare chest with her small fist

Kagome: _**You are going to help me! I'm not leaving here till you help me!**_

His eyes dimmed back to amber as He watched her, tears streaming endlessly from her eyes as she continued to strike him, her loyalty and determination were undying, just like his for his own family, despite the unknown, despite fear or death she still stood fearless for what she believed in, just as she was in the moment they first met, and still tears staining her face, Anger driving her, she was so beautiful to him..he breathed deep taking her scent into his senses, ceasing to fight himself as her smell flowed through, he lost his will in her, he couldn't hold back anymore. Her breath caught in her throat as he gripped her shoulders..Pushing her gently until her back was against the wall once more, she looked up at him puzzled..but as her eyes met his ambers again..her anger left her, confusion, frustration..it disappeared in his gaze and there was nothing there but her and him. She opened her mouth to speak but words would not form as he brung his hand up to caress her cheek, _**You said you would not leave **_He spoke with a low compelling tone, _**So don't. **_He bent down to meet her lips, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue until she obliged parting slowly to welcome him in..Her mind was rushing a mile a minute in thought, Could she have had the same effect on him that he had on her? She was very confused but she could care less as the temptation rose, she reached up gripping his long tresses in her hand, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. A low growl escaped him as he felt his flesh against her, he felt her heart beating quickly against his chest and it was like music to his ears, the demon inside Loved the effect that he had on her and it pushed him to claim her even more, he was at his breaking point as her tongue met his, The taste of her, the smell of her, better than he could have ever imagined, his logic, his hate for humans left him in this moment..there was only them and he had to have her. He scooped her up quickly with demonic speed, laying her out amongst his futon and sapphire colored sheets effortlessly, she breathed heavy beneath him as he eyed her, her cheeks ruby red, her orbs glazed over In lust, she was the most Beautiful thing he had ever seen he thought tracing a claw from her lips to the base of her neck..resting over her pulse, he felt it beating. He felt his length harden completely through his kimono pants as the demon began to consume him, he ripped them out of the way quickly before kissing her again, rough with passion as he felt her knot of nerves against him through the kimono he had given her, without warning he lifted up slightly tearing the silk from her body causing a slight moan to escape her as they were now skin to skin. His eyes went completely crimson as the smell of her juices filled his senses at his length rubbing against her virgin core _**You will be mine and mine alone **_He spoke in a dominant tone ready to claim her mind body and soul, unable to fight himself anymore, Not able to care any longer that she was human, all that mattered is that she would be his, _**Do you understand? **_He asked her looking into her sapphire orbs awaiting her agreement, her body trembled underneath him, fear beginning to mix with the lust in her eyes, she whispered.._**Anything for my family.**_

End Note: Done and Done! I know it has been awhile since I have posted but I was immersed in the series Rurouni Kenshin on You tube lol I had seen the show a couple times before and I loved it but never got to see the whole thing, so when I found it, I took the opportunity and I think my next fanfic will be a Rurouni kenshin Fanfic after I finish immiscible though of course..Love this chapter__by the way..feel like you guys needed some real kag on Sessh contact, but where do they go from here? Kagome is willing to give the ultimate sacrifice for her family now but is that what Lord Sesshomaru wants? Kanna feels like kagome is def. stepping on her toes..what will she do? And what the heck is Naraku planning in the shadows? You must keep reading to find out! And until we meet again..Arigato for reading! (BOWS)


	11. Revealing Veracity Part Two

Disclaimer: I DO not own anything Inuyasha

Note: Hello Once again my FanFic Lovers It is time to Bring you another chapter of my Story and I am more than Excited to Give it to you. Before we start I just want to say Arigato for all you reviews and Follows especially my dear LoveInTheBattlefield..My most Loyal Follower. Well here we go Once again, lets immerse ourselves into The Hypnotizing World of Fanfiction Goodness! Arigato for reading. (BOWS)

-Immiscible-

Chapter Eleven: Revealing Veracity Part two

_**You will be mine and mine alone..**__His words flowed through her ears, to her mind and then to her heart, She couldn't believe that this moment was really happening as he lay above her..orbs fixiated on hers with a look of lust and dominance. The pleasure that washed over her body was so new to her so foreign that she felt she had no control as his manhood rested against her core, The butterflies that once fluttered wildly in her stomach now moved lower and lower, giving her a feeling of pure ecstacy as her juices began to flow But she also felt her fear rise. This Strong, Unpredictable demon lord was ready to take her innocence from her, she had no idea how it would feel, what it would mean, and the most scary of them all was why? He hated humans right? So why did he want her now? He had a lover..kanna..and probably others, so why did he want her? She didn't understand completely what she felt for him and she wanted to understand it but she didn't feel it in this moment, all she could grasp were the endless questions whirling around in her head and the fear rising in her, She felt her body tremble beneath him and her thoughts quickly went to her family, was she a bargaining tool to win his alliance? If she gave her body than that means he would help her family? Yes that had to be it, she could not think of any other reason why they would be in this moment..Just as The demoness said (__**A human had no place here**_) _But if giving herself to him ment a chance for her family that was just a sacrifice she would make, She looked back into his amber pools..breathing deeply as she tried to hide the fear that covered her, she whispered..__**Anything for my family.**_

Her words echoed in his ears and he Stopped completely in his tracks, his eyes dimming quickly back to amber. He felt her body tremble underneath him, he seen the fear in her eyes..This was the first time he had ever sensed fear in the miko, But still despite her state she was willing to give herself to him completely, all for her family…This girl He thought, her loyalty unbreakable, Though his inner demon beckoned him to claim her and the need was indescribable..He couldn't do it. In this moment she seemed more delicate, more human than she ever had. He knew he could take her still Right here, Right now, she would let him and the battle between him and his demon would cease But he wouldn't, Not like this and for the first time in his life he would put someone else's needs above his own. What is she doing to me? He thought This kagome. He slid his body from hers and pulled his silk sapphire sheets over her nude form.

Kagome: _**Whats wrong?**_

She sat up as he sat beside her, eyes averted to his window.

Sesshomaru: _**Do you believe that's why I was going to claim you? For the sake of your family?**_

Kagome: _**Well..I..I just Thought..**_

He moved to his closet silent pulling on a long white robe as the miko stumbled on her words, he interrupted.

Sesshomaru: _**That reason never crossed my mind..**_

Kagome watched him as he crossed the room, coming to sit in his favorite spot on the seal

Kagome: _**Then Why? I don't understand?**_

Sesshomaru: _**I was Merely acting on Inu youkai impulse..There is no Real explanation.**_

He lied…To be completely honest he really didn't understand either, He knew that it was an animalistic need to mate to breed and claim but the need that he felt for the girl was different..new..Of all the women he bedded she was the only one that could intoxify him with just her smell alone, push him to the point of losing control with just her prescence. Not only did she affect him physically but mentally as well, halting his desire for her because of her fear, willing to listen to her plea and feeling sympathy for her situation..In this little time the girl was changing him, and he couldn't allow that. He was a demon Lord Strong and Superior, There was no room for emotion or feeling, Those things were only for the weak, He took charge this time, pushing his inner demon down deep keeping him at bay, Whatever hold the human woman had on him he would have to break it, for his sake and hers. _Hers _He thought shaking his head lightly to rid his mind of the thought

Kagome: _**So it must have been impulse to save me to? To bring me here? You could have let me die..I was uninvited on your turf But you didn't..Why?**_

Sesshomaru: _**Let's not pursue answers for unimportant matters ..I have decided to assist your family..**_

Kagome: _**You have?**_

Sesshomaru: _**I will move them to a safe location and my dealing with naraku will be immediate..you have succeeded in your task miko..so there is no further reason for you to be here..I will escort you out of Osaka tomorrow to meet with your family and I will deal with naraku.**_

She felt relief..She wanted to smile and thank him to match the joy of the weight being lifted off her shoulders at his words But she couldn't ignore the heaviness her heart felt from it as well (_**There is no further reason for you to be here). **_Coming to Tennoji was the last effort to save her family and now that he agreed without taking her she should be more than thrilled she thought but she couldn't understand why she felt a sense of sadness, she touched her lips gently, remembering that moments ago they were covered with his.. she closed her eyes sliding her hand across the soft skin of her arm where he had first touched her..She had felt in there moment that maybe he had felt the same way she did..Whatever that was, But he simply dismissed it as a inu nature..Kanna was right. She felt foolish to think that he this cold demon lord could feel anything, let alone for her..but still…

Kagome: _**What changed your mind?**_

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly before returning to his closet quickly pulling out a white kimono and removing his robe to dress, kagome turned away blush filling her cheeks as her mind wandered back to their event.

Sesshomaru: _**I tier of the nuisance this situation has become..it's time to end it so we all can go back to the way things were and should be.**_

Did he mean her? Was she the nuisance? Did he now just want to get rid of her? She pushed the thought from her mind and stood, the sapphire sheet clinging to her body, he was right.. the task she came for was done and now that lord sesshomaru would take care of Naraku right away, she could get back to the states faster and all would be back to normal..She still had a lot of unanswered questions,yes and she still wanted to understand what she felt,yes. But for what reason? He obviously seen her just as a mere human and only helping to get her and her family out of his hair, So the best thing to do was follow suit..

Kagome: _**Good, it would be nice to get back to the states, back to a normal life..No need to wait until tomorrow either..if u could get me a driver to escort me to the edge of Osaka today I'll be on my way.**_

The demon lord tide his kimono tightly around his waist and pulled the band from his hair..letting his silver tresses flow freely

Sesshomaru: _**I will need koga's assistance on this matter so I am going to his district to meet with him, I cannot escort you today, So we will go tomorrow, until then you are welcomed to my quarters.**_

Kagome moved to the door

Kagome: _**I don't need you to escort me I'll be fine, I'll have grandpa send me a car once I'm out of Osaka..**_

She opened the door to exit before she felt a whoosh of air and he was at her side, closing it back quickly.

Sesshomaru: _**This is not a debate , you will stay here until I return for you.**_

She huffed and turned back, plopping onto the sea of endless sapphire. She could argue with him on the matter but the fact is it was pointless and plus she was to tired and worn from all the thoughts and events anyway, she obliged.

Kagome: _**Ok..Fine.**_

Sesshomaru: _**Jaken will be outside the room..just call for anything you need..i will return soon.**_

And with his words he was gone. She took a deep breath and lay her head amongst the pillows, feeling as if it was going to burst in all its confusion.

Lord Sesshomaru was met with the yellow eyes of his little servant as he walked into the corridor, he rose from his resting place and took a bow as his master moved passed him in light haste..he followed.

Jaken: _**Mi lord? May I ask where you are headed?**_

Sesshomaru: _**to see koga..i need you to watch over the girl, bring her whatever she needs and do not allow her to leave.**_

Jaken: _**Hai. Mi lord..this human girl seems more trouble than she is worth especially for you, when will she be leaving?**_

Lord Seshomaru stopped in his tracks and shot the toad demon a mean glare, jaken bowed immediately in apology, backing away from his master in fear.

Sesshomaru: _**The girl is not your problem, do as I say..i will return shortly**_

Jaken: _**Hai..Mi Lord**_

Sesshomaru: _**And inform Kanna that I am aware of her insolence and I will deal with her when I return.**_

Jaken: _**Hai. Mi lord**_

The toad bowed once more as he watched his master take his exit through the front door, he was more than annoyed at his order to take care of the human but he knew going against lord Sesshomaru ment death, he was unaware of what the demoness kanna did but he would never put himself in her shoes so he would oblige, He just couldn't wait to rid the castle and his lord of the one they called kagome.

Her knees buckled beneath her at his words(_**I will deal with her when I return**_) she had been dusting the art by the main hall when lord sesshomaru was exiting and she could hear the statement he had made concerning her, she quickly ducked off into one of the corners to avoid him and wathched as he left.._**That Bitch! **_She whispered, coming to the conclusion that the human kagome had to have let him know about the information she had given her. She felt a tear fall from her cheek at the thought of his words once more. He might kill her or worse banish her she thought only thing worse than death to her was having to live without him, she loved lord sesshomaru more than even herself and just the thought of kagome near him filled her heart with envy. She knew by his mood in the last couple days and the girls words in the library that she had some type of hold on her love, Ugh she thought a human, she felt disgusted. All the times she had given her body, the countless orders followed, the nights crying in her futon because he hadn't sent for her..all those sacrifices and now she was going to lose him forever and maybe be killed all cause of a worthless human? No! she thought standing and moving quickly down the back stairwell to the library, careful to not be detected, she was sure if jaken had seen her, he would surely lock her away in her quarters. She closed the doors behind her and reached for the phone, dialing a number quickly her heart beating out of her chest in hate and anger, she didn't care the consequence of her actions in this moment, she wouldn't lose her love to anyone at any cost, especially this human girl. She held the receiver as it rang..nervously eyeing the entrance..she heard a voice on the line finally and in a low tone she spoke. _**Hai. This is kanna, I need to speak with Naraku right away please.**_

End Note: Done and Done! Phew! Ugh..it took me awhile to write this chapter was kind of unsure about where to go with it but I think I got it Hopefully I did it some justice..i named it revealing veracity part two because of course part one left you on a cliff but also because Sesshomaru reveals to kagome his new plan and "how he feels" (supposedly) Kagome does as well (Supposedly) and Kanna reveals just how far she is willing to go to protect her love! Craziness! I am excited to see what happens next..Arent you? I am the writer and even I don't know..gotta do some brainstorming for my next chapter But it will Of course be good! Arigato for reading..Until we meet again (BOWS)


End file.
